Vše, co bys měla být
by Ice Angel104
Summary: Hrdinka? Tou nikdy nechtěla být. Zbabělec? Tím se nikdy nechtěla stát! Měla však Adrianne Buckleyová někdy na výběr? Ano – do té doby než potkala Luciuse Malfoye a Siriuse Blacka.
1. Chapter 1

Kapitola 1

Chladný závan větru se jí nepříjemně otřel o tvář. Zavrtěla se a přitáhla si peřinu blíže k tělu. Ještě se jí nechtělo vstávat, zvláště ne dnes. Na to, že byla půlka srpna bylo neobvykle chladno. Už několik dní se neukázalo slunce, což by nebylo nic tak neobvyklého, ale tentokrát jako by to s sebou neslo příslib něčeho chmurnějšího než jen pár kapek deště. Pomalu otevřela oči a podívala se na budík vedle postele – 6:30. Ještě měla půl hodiny. Překulila se na druhý bok a pokusila se znovu usnout. Pevněji zavřela oči, ale nepomohlo to. Najednou byla veškerá únava pryč. Co by dala za to, aby to byl jeden z těch dní, kdy se v Bradavicích nedokázala vyhrabat z postele.

Odhodila saténovou přikrývku a vstala z postele. Líně se protáhla, přešla k oknu a roztáhla závěsy. Pod okny se rozprostírala rozlehlá zahrada plná rozkvetlých květin, které lemovaly zeď velkého sídla a tvořily důmyslné obrazce vystupující do blízké krajiny. Několik bříz se táhlo kolem úzké cestičky vedoucí k mezi a dále k několika skalnatým výběžkům. Podívala se tím směrem, ale přes hustou mlhu neviděla dále než k široké stezce vedoucí k hlavnímu vchodu sídla. Povzdechla si. Už dlouho tou cestou nikdo nepřišel.

Poodstoupila od okna a zadívala se do míst, kde jí skřítci připravili oblečení pro dnešní den. Potřebovala přerušit proud myšlenek, který bombardoval její vědomí. Vše bylo tak, jak včera přikázala. Přesunula se do koupelny sousedící s její ložnicí, shodila ze sebe noční košilku, vešla do sprchového koutu a nechala proudy teplé vody, aby ji vzaly do svého tekutého obětí. Hnědé vlasy protkané měděnými prameny, které jí běžně sahaly jen kousek pod ramena, se natáhly a splývaly až k lopatkám. Odhrnula je z tváře a vetřela do nich bylinkový šampon. Stejně důkladnou péči věnovala i svému tělu, a když byla s denní dávkou čistoty spokojená, zabalila se do ručníku a přešla k zrcadlu. Prohlédla si svůj odraz a starostlivě pokrčila obočí. Pod očima se jí rýsovaly tmavé kruhy a na čele dokázala rozpoznat několik vrásek. Vypadala jako po několika denním flámu, akorát ten její trval už téměř půl roku. A vlastně to ani nebyl flám, jen dlouhé čekání. Čekání, které měl dnešek nadobro ukončit. Opět se v duchu napomenula, že na to myslí, a rychle zahnala chmurné myšlenky.

Upravila si make-up tak, aby zakryla známky únavy. Nenosila nic vyzývavého, žádné oční stíny nebo linky, jen světloučký podkladový krém a řasenku.

Vrátila se zpět do pokoje a oblékla si černý kostýmek, který jí skřítkové nachystali, a dlouhý cestovní hábit. Když dopínala poslední knoflíček na bíle halence, ozvalo se tiché klepání.

„Vstupte," řekla pevným hlasem a otočila se ke dveřím. Jemně se pootevřely a v mezeře se objevil obličej starého muže.

„Omlouvám se, že ruším," rozšířil mezeru mezi dveřmi. „Jen jsem vás chtěl upozornit, že je čas jít."

„Vím," odvětila. „A Edwarde?" Následovala krátká pauza.

„Připravte krb!" Muž se drobně uklonil a odspěchal pryč. Vzala tenké psaníčko a vyšla ze dveří. Zvuk jejích podpatků se nesl chodbou, ještě když sešla po mramorovém schodišti.

Edward stál u krbu pod schodištěm, připraven jakkoliv pomoci. Přišla k němu pomalým váhavým krokem.

„Bude to dobré, nebojte se, slečno. Jenom něco podepíšete a hned budete zase doma." Letmo se na něj podívala, ale hned zase uhnula pohledem. Nechtěla, aby viděl tu nejistotu a strach, který jí sálal z očí. Přikývla, ale neřekla nic. Nabrala hrstku prášku a vhodila jej do krbu. Plamen se zazelenal a vyšlehl do místnosti.

„Oběd budete mít v jídelně hned, jak se vrátíte, slečno," pokusil se naposled Edward uvolnit atmosféru, ale nepomohlo to.

Bez dalšího váhání vstoupila do krbu a vykřikla: „Ministerstvo kouzel!" V domě po ní zůstal jen obláček kouře. Edward ještě chvíli stál na místě a díval se za svoji nynější zaměstnavatelkou, poté se otočil na jedné noze a vyrazil dodělat každodenní práce.

Objevila se v prostorné hale ministerstva kouzel. Všude kolem ní se míhal jeden kouzelník za druhým. Každý spěchal za svojí prací. Rozhlédla se kolem, aby se zorientovala. Už tu byla předtím několikrát s otcem, ale nikdy ne sama. Trochu se zachvěla, když kolem ní proletěla sova s dopisem. Zhluboka se nadechla a vykročila směrem k výtahům. Kolem ní se protáhla vysoká čarodějka v šedém hábitu dle poslední módy. Vzápětí se otočila, jakoby si na něco vzpomněla.

„Adrianne Buckleyová?" zeptala se pisklavým hlasem. Dívka váhavě přikývla.

„Tak to pojď se mnou, drahoušku, už na tebe dole čekají." Kysele se usmála a pohladila Adrianne po vlasech.

„Pro vás jsem slečna Buckleyová, zvlášť dokud budete nosit tuhle lacinou napodobeninu značkové módy." Oplatila jí kyselý úsměv a poplácala ji po rameni. Obvykle se takhle nechovala, zvláště v Bradavicích ne, ale nesnášela, když se nad ni někdo povyšoval tímto způsobem. Už mlčky nastoupily obě do výtahu.

Kancelář ministra kouzel byla hned za rohem. Vstup do ní chránily dveře z mahagonového dřeva zdobené reliéfy významných okamžiků z dějin magického světa. Adrianne se zadívala na kouzelníka s vysoko zdviženou hůlkou, jak omračuje, do temného hávu zahaleného, černokněžníka. Vzpomněla si, že se o tom učili, ale nemohla si vybavit žádný detail. Sklouzla pohledem na kovanou kliku a zatnula zuby. Jen hodinu a bude to mít všechno za sebou. Zaklepala.

„Dále!" ozval se tlumený hlas zpoza dveří. Adrianne neváhala a pevným pohybem otevřela dveře. Čarodějka v šedém hábitu nervózně postávala za ní.

„Vítám vás, slečno Buckleyová!" přivítal ji milým hlasem ministr kouzel Julius Greengrass a pokynul ji, aby se posadila naproti němu do velkého polstrovaného křesla. Adrianne koutkem oka zahlédla psací stůl a pomyslela si, že oficiální prostředí by jí v této situaci asi vyhovovalo víc, ale bála se něco říct. Bez odmlouvání přešla do zadní části čtvercové místnosti, kde proti sobě stála dvě křesla tmavě fialové barvy s vysokými opěradly. V jednom z nich seděl ministr a hladil si vousy.

Viděla ho už předtím, ale nikdy ne takto zblízka. Zdál se jí o moc starší, než vypadal z dálky. Pod zapadlýma očima měl váčky, které jeho pohled dělaly unaveným a nepřítomným. Všimla si i mohutného nosu, který by jistě byl dominantním znakem jeho tváře, nicméně byl schován v hustém bílém knírku. Pleť měl sice světlou, ale na čele a tvářích se mu již objevily stařecké skvrny. Sklonil tvář k listinám na malém stolku, tak si jej nemohla lépe prohlédnout. V tichosti se posadila a uhladila si sukni.

„Vím, že se setkáváme za velmi nepříjemných okolností, slečno Buckleyová," promluvil konejšivým hlasem, „ale nastal čas to uzavřít."

„Vaši rodiče? Kdy jste je naposled osobně viděla?" Adrianne zapátrala v paměti a vybavila si obraz velkého vánočního stromu, který stál u nich doma v hale. Stála v jeho stínu, když se s ní naposledy loučili, než se přenesli pryč.

„Bylo to o Vánocích," špitla. „Vrátili se zrovna z nějakého novoročního večírku. Vzpomínám si, že ještě nebyla ani jedna ráno. Řekli mi, že musí narychlo odejít, ale že by měli být do týdne zpátky." Ministr se zachmuřil a poznamenal si něco na čistý pergamen, který ležel na stolku. Adrianne se to pokusila přečíst, ale Greengrassovo písmo bylo nerozluštitelné.

„V jejich případě to nebylo nic neobvyklého, tak jsem si nedělala starosti."

Chtěla pokračovat, ale ministr ji přerušil: „A vy jste s nimi nebyla na tom plese, dívky vašeho věku se běžně účastní?"

„Nemám ráda tyhle akce," řekla automaticky. „Nikdy nechodím." Ministr ji probodl pohledem. Hledal sebemenší podnět, který by mu napověděl, že lže. Nenašel však nic. Adrianne seděla dál klidně a z jejího výrazu se nedalo vyčíst nic kromě jistého pocitu nepohodlí, který se však dal přičíst celkové situaci.

„A nevšimla jste si něčeho divného, když se vrátili? Nebyli rozrušení? Nespěchali?" vychrlil na dívku řadu otázek. Zamračila se. Vůbec se jí nelíbilo, jak moc se vyptává. Už to chtěla mít za sebou a netoužila po tom znovu zabřednout do detailů, které už popsala tolikrát. Současně si vzpomněla i na to, že jí otec už od malička vštěpoval, aby za žádnou cenu nemluvila s nikým o tom, co se doma děje, o čem si s matkou povídají nebo kam jedou. I když teď byla úplně jiná situace a ona byla téměř smířená s tím, že už otce ani matku v životě neuvidí, nemohla zneuctít jejich památku tím, že by se tak brzy vzepřela všemu, co ji naučili.

„Ne, jak už jsem řekla předtím. Nebylo na tom nic neobvyklého. Často cestovali a málokdy to plánovali dlouho dopředu."

Nepříjemné ticho na chvíli naplnilo místnost. Bylo jasné, že Adrianne už více neřekne, a tak ministr vzdal své úsilí něco se dozvědět. Narovnal se a jejich pohledy se na moment střetly. Z jeho očí šla vyčíst zvědavost, kterou by tak rád ukojil, ale také opravdová starost. Ona naopak nedávala najevo nic. Její pohled byl prázdný, všechny emoce jakoby se rozptýlily kolem do bezrozměrného prostoru. Rychle odvrátila oči.

„Přejděme tedy k věci, slečno Buckleyová. Tady je třeba podepsat, že od té doby, co vaši rodiče, manželé Buckleyovi, zmizeli, o nich nemáte žádné zprávy a že před ministerstvem nic netajíte. Bohužel je třeba použít trochu zastaralou metodu, doufám, že vám to nebude vadit." Zpoza pláště vytáhl malou dýku a podal ji Adrianne.

„Podepište se a ztvrďte svá slova třemi kapkami krve přímo tady," ukázal na tenkou linku pod místem pro podpis. Dívka odvážně uchopila nůž a řízla se do bříška prstu. Ministr bystrým gestem přistrčil listinu a tři drobné kapky dopadly neslyšně na pergamen a utvořily zvláštní obrazec.

„Tak, a je to hotové." Ministr spěšně zabalil pergamen a podal ho čarodějce, se kterou se Adrianne setkala ve výtahu.

„Co to tedy pro mě znamená?" zeptala se, trochu nesvá z toho, jak rychle to vše proběhlo. Greengrass se na ni podíval pohledem, který matka věnuje svému dítěti, když se zeptá na úplnou hloupost.

„Promiňte," omluvila se Adrianne, „v poslední době jsem se na nic nemohla soustředit. Doufala jsem, že mi to vysvětlíte."

„Ale jistě," přitakal ministr nejspíše trochu zahanben trapností situace. „Ta listina, kterou jste právě podepsala, úředně ztvrzuje, že vaši rodiče jsou nezvěstní tak dlouho, že je možné považovat je za mrtvé. Veškeré jejich jmění a závazky tak přecházejí na vás, slečno Buckleyová. Přístup ke všemu získáte v den své plnoletosti, což, jak jsem se dočetl, bude již za čtrnáct dní, takže není třeba určovat nějakého správce majetku. Nicméně vzhledem k tomu, že je obecně známo, zvláště pak zde na ministerstvu, jak velké bylo jmění vašich rodičů, rád bych vám doporučil, abyste využila služeb mého blízkého přítele, který by vám jistě pomohl zorientovat se v této nové situaci."

Adrianne pomalu zpracovávala informace. Všechno, co ministr řekl, vlastně věděla, ale do dneška tomu prostě nechtěla věřit. Stále doufala, že přijde den, kdy se rodiče zase objeví, a vše se vrátí do starých kolejí. Ale nepřišel. Nastal čas čelit realitě všedního dne. Pozdvihla hlavu a upřela na ministra zkoumavý pohled.

„A kdo je ten váš přítel, jestli se můžu zeptat?" Ve skutečnosti ani neuvažovala o tom, že by rodinná tajemství, která tak bryskně otec skrýval i před ní, nechala proklouznout z magických ochran a trezorů Buckley Manor. Nemohla si však pomoci a chtěla ukojit svoji zvědavost.

Ministr ani chvíli neváhal, domnívaje se snad, že jeho nabídku zváží, a prohlásil: „Abraxas Malfoy." Adrianne neslyšně polkla.

„Možná znáte jeho syna, Luciuse, vím, že také chodí do Bradavic," dodal, aniž by si všiml změny v jejím rozpoložení. Chvíli váhala než cokoliv řekla.

„Ano, chodí do Bradavic." vyhnula se přímé odpovědi a doufala, že si toho ministr nevšimne.

„Kdybyste potřebovala, pan Malfoy vám bude kdykoliv k dispozici ve svém sídle," ukončil debatu a nervózně se podíval na velké hodiny na fialkové zdi za dívčinými zády. Adrianne pochopila a zvedla se.

„Už jsem vás jistě zdržela dlouho," pronesla líbivým tónem a pohodila hlavou.

Ministr také vstal a podal ji ruku. Rozloučili se několika otřepanými frázemi a Adrianne vyšla z kanceláře na chodbu. Jen co se za ní zavřely dveře, spadl jí kámen ze srdce. Bylo to za ní. Konečně byly všechny formality vyřízené. Teď už zbývalo jen jediné, napadlo ji. Za týden se měl uskutečnit formální pohřeb jejích rodičů. Tedy spíše uložení prázdných rakví do rodinné hrobky na pozemcích Buckley Manor. Netěšila se na to, ale chtěla aby už konečně ten den nastal, aby mohla odpočítávat hodiny, které ji budou dělit od běžného života.

Vydala se směrem k výtahům, kancelář ministra byla úplně v podzemí, takže ji čekala dlouhá cesta do hlavní haly. Doufala, že nepotká nikoho známého, kdo by se jí mohl vyptávat. Pochybovala ale, že někdo z Bradavic tráví konec prázdnin právě na ministerstvu. V duchu se zasmála vlastní paranoie. Přidala do kroku, aby už byla co nejdříve zase doma. Úzká sukně a vysoké podpatky jí však nedovolily zrychlit tak, jak chtěla. Kdyby mohla, utíkala by odsud jak nejrychleji by mohla.

Konečně spatřila výtahové klece. Čekaly tam již dvě osoby. Povzdychla si. Nechtělo se jí těsnat se s někým v již tak malé kabince. O to horší však bylo, když si uvědomila, kdo ty osoby jsou. Chtěla couvnout zpátky za roh, ale bylo pozdě. Jedna osoba, muž v dlouhém černém sametovém hábitu, se otočila. Poslední naděje na ústup se rozplynula.

„Slečna Buckleyová," promluvil hlubokým hlasem muž. „Jaká náhoda že se potkáváme právě zde." Pokynul ji, ať se přidá k nim. Adrianne udělala tři kroky a ocitla se tváří v tvář Malfoyovi staršímu. Podala mu ruku.

„Ráda vás vidím, pane Malfoyi," přednesla s předstíraným nadšením a po očku sledovala překvapený výraz Malfoyova syna Luciuse.

„Ahoj," vypadlo z něj najednou trochu překvapeným hlasem. Adrianne se otočila z otce na syna. Stála teď mezi nimi a připadala si maličká. Oba Malfoyové ji skoro o půl hlavy převyšovaly. Cítila se nesvá, nevěděla, co si má myslet o Abraxasovi, viděla ho teprve podruhé nebo potřetí v životě, ale naháněl jí strach. Rozhodně to však nechtěla dát najevo. Podle ministrovy poznámky ohledně pomoci si domyslela, že jistě budou s Abraxasem dobří přátelé. Ani to se jí nelíbilo, protože ministr byl na její vkus až nepříjemně zvědavý a přílišná zvědavost byla pro její rodinu něco jako příznak morové infekce. Znovu se rozvzpomněla na rozhovor s ministrem a hlavou se jí začaly prohánět všemožné myšlenky. Donutila se je zahnat a podívala se přímo na Luciuse.

„Ahoj," odvětila nonšalantně. Sledoval ji zaujatým pohledem a ona to dobře věděla. Nelíbilo se jí to. Když si však měla vybrat mezi konverzací s Malfoyovým otcem nebo s Luciusem, volba byla jasná. Nemusela ani přemýšlet nad tématem, Lucius začal mluvit sám.

„Skoro jsem tě nepoznal, Buckleyová, vypadáš jinak než ve škole," prohlásil uštěpačně, ale v jeho hlase byl skrytý obdiv. Adrianne se na tváři objevil úšklebek.

„Protože tady nejsme ve škole!" odsekla samozřejmě. Malfoy se zasmál.

„Tohle se ale rozhodně nezměnilo, nedokážeš být milá, ať jsi kdekoliv." Adrianne se mu podívala do očí a nasadila ublížený výraz.

„To bolelo."

„Luciusi," vložil se do debaty jeho otec. „Měl bys projevit slečně více respektu. Její rozladění je odůvodnitelné." Poté se podíval shovívavě na Adrianne a položil ji ruku na rameno.

„Ještě jednou upřímnou soustrast, slečno Buckleyová, naše kondolence již jistě dorazily." Dívka přikývla.

„Všichni vás přijdeme podpořit příští týden, s tím počítejte. Hádám, že jste byla vyřídit poslední formality s Juliem?"

„Ano, rodiče byli prohlášeni za mrtvé," potvrdila Adrianne. Již nebyl důvod proč něco skrývat. Ve škole o tom s nikým nemluvila, ale teď, když to Abraxas zmínil před Luciusem, nemohla to déle tajit. Doufala však, že Lucius bude patřičně diskrétní.

Zatímco Adrianne nedobrovolně sdílela rodinnou tragédii, Lucius ji pozoroval. Za celé prázdniny nezažil nic, co by se jen o trochu vymykalo z normálu, a teď, při rutinní návštěvě ministerstva narazil na něco, co ho naprosto vyvedlo z míry. Znal Adrianne už od jejích jedenácti let, chodili spolu do stejné školy a sdíleli i stejnou kolej, přesto by ji dnes téměř nepoznal. Uvědomil si, že ji snad nikdy neviděl v ničem jiném než ve školní uniformě. Nosila ji snad pořád, i když bylo volno. Nebyl si tím však úplně jistý, protože Adrianne nikdy nevyužívala možností navštívit Prasinky ani jiných podobných akcí. Slyšel, že většinu času trávila buď ve svém pokoji nebo v knihovně. Co ho však zaujalo nejvíce byla noblesnost, která z ní přímo čišela. On ani jeho kamarádi nikdy nechápali, jak se dostala do Zmijozelu, ale teď, když ji viděl v úplně jiném světle, pochopil.

Zvonek označující příjezd výtahu jej vytrhl z přemýšlení. Na poslední chvíli se vzpamatoval a nastoupil za otcem a Adrianne. Teprve teď si všiml, že ani jeden z nich nemluví. Adrianne držela hlavu zpříma a tvářila se netečně a jeho otec si ji opatrně prohlížel. Jízda se zdála být nekonečná. Nikdo neřekl ani slovo. Výtah dojel do hlavní haly. Adrianne vystoupila a po několika krocích se otočila.

„Bylo mi potěšením, pane Malfyoi. Na pohřbu vás budu očekávat," pokynula mu.

„Luciusi." Poté se obrátila a zmizela v davu.

Když vytušila, že už ji Malfoyovi nemůžou vidět, zrychlila. Propletla se mezi několika skupinami kouzelníků, než se konečně dostala k letaxové síti. Doufala, že Lucius je už dost starý na to, aby se přenesl, nechtěla se ním znovu vidět. Rychle vzala hrst prášku a vhodila jej do krbu.

„Buckley Manor," řekla zřetelně a zmizela v oblaku kouře.

Když se objevila doma, Edward už čekal v hale. Věnovala mu ospalý úsměv a sundala si nepohodlné boty. Jen v tenkých silonkách přešla k němu. Studený mramor ji ochladil unavené nohy.

„Tak jak to proběhlo, slečno?" zeptal se konverzačním tónem Edward.

„Nebylo to tak hrozné. Ministr se hodně vyptával, ale neřekla jsem mu nic, co by mohlo být jen trochu zajímavé." Poplácala ho po rameni a začala stoupat po točitém schodišti nahoru do svého pokoje.

„Otec by na vás byl hrdý," řekl tichým hlasem. Adrianin se zastavila, ale neotočila se. Na tváři se jí objevil drobný úsměv. Sebrala zbytek energie, který měla, a vyběhla nahoru.

Poslední den, který měl ještě připomenout existencí manželů Buckleyových, právě nadešel. Neočekávaně se objevilo slunce a udělalo se teplo. Adrianne na sobě měla černé úzké koktejlky a krátké sáčko. Stála u okna v prvním patře a dívala se jak velkou kovovou bránou přicházejí první hosté. Cesta byla upravena, aby bylo snazší, zvláště pro dámy, po ní jít v podpatcích. Měla se zde sejít veškerá kouzelnická smetánka. Buckleyovi patřili mezi jednu z nejstarších kouzelnických rodin a současně i nejvíce uznávanou. Alexander a Marie-Anne byli z těch, které chtěl mít každý na svém večírku nebo party. Kam přišli, přinesli s sebou i auru luxusu, po níž nejedna kouzelnická rodina toužila. Buckleyovi však byli vybíraví. Vždy se účastnili jen akcí, které měly dostatečnou společenskou úroveň a mohly jim tak přinést nějaký prospěch. I dnes se zde scházela pouze úzká skupina vyvolených, které Adrianne byla nucena pozvat.

Osobně znala jen málo z nich. A téměř nikdo neznal ji. Mnozí se možná divili, když dostali oficiální pozvánku od dcery Buckleyových. Existence Adrianne byla překvapením. Buckleyovi o ní nikdy nemluvili a na žádné společenské akce ji nebrali. Věděla, že v okolí už se šuškalo o tom, kdo si rozdělí velký majetek významné rodiny. Pozvánka však utnula všechny spekulace. Jakmile se každý přesvědčil, že není nějakou vzdálenou tetičkou nebo jinou starou dědičkou, začalo se mluvit o tom, proč ji rodiče nikam nebrali, a jak to, že ji vlastně nikdo nezná.

Dívala se, jak se hosté rozhlížejí kolem a čekají až ji uvidí. Dole je však vítal jen Edward a ukazoval jim cestu k rodinné hrobce. Přes záclonu s hustým vzorem viděla, jak se celá rodina Malfoyových objevila před vstupní branou. Zajímalo ji, jak budou Lucius a jeho rodiče reagovat. Dobře věděla, že zde jsou poprvé. Otec nikdy nezval své hosty do jejich domu a scházel se s nimi v letním sídle, které bylo podstatně menší a střídmější. Buckley Manor se rozpínalo na několika desítkách hektarů půdy. Hlavní budova měla tvar podkovy a z obou křídel vedlo ještě několik menších klenutých chodeb, které si razily cestu do různých koutů zahrady a do nedalekého lesa.

Abraxas Malfoy přišel až k Edwardovi a pokynul mu na pozdrav. Edward ukázal rodině, kam mají jít, a převzal od nich velkou vázanou kytici. Adrianne viděla, jak si Abraxas a jeho žena vyměnili překvapené pohledy. Nic však neřekli a pokračovali určeným směrem. Každou chvilku se někdo z nich otočil, aby si mohl více prohlédnout velké sídlo. Neuniklo jí, jak Lucius pátravým pohledem skenoval jedno okno za druhým. Vypadalo to, jako by věděl, že tam je. Stála nehnutě, aby nedala jedinou záminku k tomu být spatřena. I tak se jeho pohled zastavil nedaleko toho správného okna. Adrianne cítila zvláštní pocit nejistoty, když se díval jejím směrem. Otočila se na podpatku a vydala se dolů do haly. Závěs se za ní jemně zavlnil. Zvědavým očím zmijozelského prince to neuniklo.

V hale se setkala s Edwardem. Naposledy se podívala do benátského zrcadla a zastrčila několik neposlušných pramenů za ucho.

„Všichni hosté už jsou tady," oznámil Edward suše a začal netrpělivě přešlapovat.

„Však už jdeme," otočila se na něj Adrianne a věnovala mu uklidňující úsměv. Celé ráno se snažila pracovat na tom, aby vypadala co nejvyrovnaněji, a docela se jí to dařilo. Edward byl však už od brzkých ranních hodin na nohou a pro uklidnění dělal jednu zbytečnou práci za druhou. Očistil všechny obrazy, které visely v přijímacím salonku, tento týden snad již potřetí, a to bez pomoci hůlky, zkontroloval jestli občerstvení, které skřítci připravili, je už na svých místech a znovu upravil trávník kolem cesty k rodinné hrobce. Dělal jí starosti více než celá tahle událost. Už jen proto to chtěla mít za sebou. Když jí nabídl rámě, s lehkostí dámy jej přijala, a společně vyšli do míst, kde se shromáždili hosté.

„Máte připravenou smuteční řeč?" zeptal se jí z ničeho nic. Adrianne přikývla a pevněji stiskla malý papírek, který svírala v levé ruce.

Edward si odkašlal a pokračoval: „Kdyby jste měla pocit, že už je toho na vás moc, ihned to ukončíme. Byla to jen vaše dobrá vůle, že jste je všechny pozvala. Vím, že je neznáte a že nemáte zkušenosti s takovými věcmi..."

Adrianne ho přerušila: „Nebojte se, Edwarde, sice jsem nebyla nikdy na žádném z těch mohutných večírků, které ti lidé konali, ale věřte mi, že vím, co mám dělat. Chodím přeci do Bradavic a i tam jsou lidé, se kterými musím komunikovat. Nemůže to být o tolik horší."

„Ale je to..."

„Neříkejte to nahlas," skočila mu do řeči. „Když se budeme tvářit, že jde o něco běžného, půjde to lépe!" Zdvihla hlavu do úhlu, který značil povýšené odosobnění. V mysli ji však pronásledovaly živé obrazy otce i matky. Ačkoliv se je snažila zahnat do hlubin neznáma, nešlo to. Dokázala z nich však udělat pouhé stíny, které ji už tolik nerozrušovaly. Neslyšně polkla a vedla je oba k hrobce.

Dvě rakve vyřezané z ebenového dřeva ležely na vysokých podstavcích vedle sebe a byly obklopeny neskutečným množstvím květin různých druhů. Některé zde byly už původně, jiné přinesli smuteční hosté jako poslední dar svým přátelům. Za podstavci se rozkládal mohutný vchod do podzemní hrobky. Na obou stranách kolem vchodu byly dva sloupy porostlé drobnými bílými květinkami. Zdobené hlavice držely vertikální desku nesoucí rodinné jméno vyryté do kamene.

Když přišla Adrianne, hosté povstali. Pokynula jim a zabrala volné místo v první řadě, Edward vedle ní. Jen těžko se bránila slzám, ale dokázala to překonat. Obřad začal. Kněz, který stál celou dobu neslyšně za rakvemi promluvil.

„Sešli jsme se dnes, abychom naposledy uctili památku Aleaxandra a Marie-Anne Buckleyových. Ačkoliv zde nejsou tělesně přítomni, jejich duše přebývají mezi námi a žijí dále v našich srdcích..."

Dále už Adrianne neposlouchala. Dívala se před sebe a čekala, až kněz domluví. Cítila, jak ji oči cizích kouzelníků a čarodějek propalují pohledem. Každý očekával moment, kdy projeví nějakou slabost, udělá scénu nebo něco podobného, o čem by se mohli další dni bavit. Jejich senzacechtivost jí byla odporná. Bylo nad slunce jasnější, že všichni přišli pouze kvůli tomu, aby se dozvěděli něco o ní a o tom, co se stane s rodinným jměním.

Knězova slova se rozplynula ve větru. Najednou nastalo nepříjemné ticho. Adrianne byla donucena vstát a jít přednést svoji řeč. Edward se letmo dotknul její ruky, aby ji podpořil. Došla k otcově rakvi a postavila se vedle ní. Upřela pohled daleko za všechny hosty, za dům i zahradu.

„Moji rodiče byli úžasní lidé," začala tichým, ale sebejistým hlasem. „Vždycky mi byli největším příkladem ve všem, co dělali. Nebyli to pouze rodiče, ale také přátelé. Dobří přátelé, které nepotkáte často, ale většinou pouze jednou. Nemohla jsem si přát nic lepšího. Chtěla bych, aby tu byli dále se mnou a ještě nějakou chvíli mi ukazovali cestu, kterou mám jít, ale bohužel čas, který jsme měli vyměřen, už uplynul. Jejich příklad a jejich výchova však ve mně budou žít dál. Protože čas mých sedmnáctých narozenin se blíží, není třeba mlžit ohledně budoucnosti. V den plnoletosti se ujmu rodinného dědictví a budu pokračovat v práci, kterou moji rodiče započali, a doufám, že tak nejúčinněji uctím jejich památku. Vím, že to bylo jejich přáním. Ačkoliv nepočítali s tím, že se to stane tak brzy, doufám, že i tak na mě budou pyšní. A stejně tak doufám i ve vás, kteří, jako jejich důvěrní přátele, sdílíte moji ztrátu, že budete respektovat jejich přání a nebudete pochybovat o mých schopnostech," dokončila svoji řeč s hlubokým výdechem a vrátila se zpět na své místo.

Mezi hosty to zašumělo. Mnoho z nich se pustilo do tiché konverzace. Adrianne si jich nevšímala nebo se alespoň tak tvářila. Obřad proběhl bez dalšího vzrušení. Ke konci se opět zatáhlo a vrátilo se pravé anglické počasí. Veškerá úcta k mrtvým byla pryč a hosté se snažili svými nervózními pohledy a neustálými pohyby hůlek naznačit, že by si kněz měl pospíšit. Ten se bezradně díval na Adrianne a čekal na nějaký posunek, který by mu napověděl, co má udělat. Adrianne však dělala, že ho nevidí, a nechala ho, ať si poradí sám. Netrvalo to ani pár minut a kněz podlehl přání kouzelnické smetánky a několik plánovaných pasáží vynechal. Když nastal čas, pomocí hůlky nadzdvihl rakve z jejich podstavců a nechal je levitovat směrem ke vchodu do hrobky. Nebylo třeba ji ani otevřít. Díky prastaré magii, kterou Adrianniny předci uměli velmi dobře používat, rakve prošly kamennou stěnou jako by to byl pouhý vzduch a ztratily se v temnotě kopky. Na velké desce vedle vchodu se objevila dvě nová jména. Bylo po všem. Adrianne Buckleyová zůstala sama.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vše, co bys měla být**

Kapitola 2 – **Poslední rozloučení**

Než se stačilo rozpršet, hosté se přesunuli do zahradního domku, kde se měla uskutečnit smuteční hostina. Jakmile vešli, překvapily je stoly plné nejvybranějších lahůdek ze všech konců světa, umě naaranžovaných na stříbrných podnosech. Stoly byly rozmístěny po obvodu sálu, aby náhodou nedošlo k nějakému nedopatření a hosté měli větší možnost pohybovat se v otevřeném prostoru veprostřed sálu. Zkušené servírky mezitím přinášely tácy plné skleniček šampaňského a dalších nápojů. Hosté se během chvíle rozptýlili po sále.

Zahradní dům, kde se vše odehrávalo, byla nižší podlouhlá budova spojená klenutou chodbou s hlavním sídlem. Měla dvě patra. Přízemí sloužilo jako velký plesový sál a první patro, rozdělené do několika místností, se používalo při menších událostech, kdy každý z pokojů, vybavený jiným druhem nábytku, zastupoval salonek. Už to však bylo hodně dlouho, kdy se tu pořádala nějaká větší událost. Adrianne si nepamatovala, že by zde její rodiče hostili jakýkoliv ples. Z vyprávění však věděla, že prarodiče si na společnost potrpěli, a nebyl prý týden, kdy by Buckley Manor nepřekypovalo významnými hosty. Ty časy však byly dávno pryč.

Trvalo několik dní, než skřítci dali sál do pořádku natolik, aby se zde tahle nepříjemná událost mohla vůbec konat. Dalo to hodně leštění a cídění, než skrze okna pronikly do místnosti první paprsky slunce. Velký křišťálový lustr ležel ještě včera na zemi a několik skřítek s drobnými utěrkami v malých ručičkách bralo jeden zašlý skleněný oválek za druhým a navracelo jim původní lesk. Když se teď podívala nahoru, nevěřila by, že to zvládly. Všechny krystaly byly zpět na svých místech a svíce v barvě champagne levitovaly nad každou z rozkvetlých orchidejí vyřezaných z jemného skla, které lemovaly obvod lustru. Byla to nádhera.

Všimla si, že několik čarodějek obdivuje perské koberce, dopravené z dalekého orientu ještě v dobách jejích předků z 19. století. Schválně je nechala rozmístit pod jednotlivé stolky s jídlem, aby každý viděl, jaké bohatství se v Buckley Manor skrývá.

Ještě než se stihla většina hostů porozhlédnout, několik kouzelníků už zaznamenalo stropní fresky s výjevy historických přestaveb Buckley Manor. Neunikly jim ani portréty nejvýznamnějších představitelů starobylého rodu, které vyplňovaly stěny mezi okny. Jeden za druhým projevovali Adrianne uznání za to, že v jejich rodině dokázali takovéto skvosty zachovat až do současnosti.

Mohla si jen gratulovat. Zdálo se jí, že plán, jak vzbudit v kouzelnické smetánce respekt, opravdu vycházel. Kéž by všechno šlo tak hladce, pomyslela si. Těžší část však teprve měla přijít.

Hosté začali postupně kondolovat. Mezi prvními přišli manželé Malfoyovi a Lucius. Abraxas vypadal po Adriannině proslovu velmi nedůtklivě. Jeho rozladění bylo zřejmé i z následné konverzace. S Adrianne prohodil jen pár nejnutnějších slov bez sladkých frází, kterými vždy oplýval, a zmizel mezi hosty na druhé straně místnosti. Jeho žena projevila více citu a vřele Adrianne objala i za cenu toho, že se jí poničí liščí kůže, důmyslně omotaná kolem krku. Viděly se poprvé v životě, ale chování paní Malfoyové bylo velmi familiární.

„Kdybys potřebovala," začala dojatým tónem. „Můžu ti tykat?" přerušila sebe samu. Aniž by však čekala na odpověď, pokračovala. „Mohla bych ti věnovat několik domácích skřítků, aby ses nemusela o nic starat, a přijdu tě navštívit kdykoliv budeš potřebovat. Tvoje matka udělala velkou chybu, když tě nebrala do společnosti. Jak si teď poradíš, když jsi na všechno sama?" Adrianne nestačila ani zavřít ústa, jak byla zaskočena náhlým přívalem slov. Vivienne Malfoyová mluvila rychleji než jakákoliv osoba, kterou zatím poznala. Bylo již notnou dobu ticho, když si uvědomila význam toho, co jí vlastně nabízela.

„Jste moc hodná, paní Malfoyová," odvětila a důvěrným gestem ji stiskla ruku, „ale myslím, že zatím na všechno stačím. Skřítků máme opravdu dost, ale věřte mi, že kdybych potřebovala pomoc od někoho, kdo je odborníkem na vyšší společnost, neváhala bych vyhledat vás." Vivienne jí věnovala potěšený úsměv a pohladila ji po tváři.

„To jsem moc ráda, Adrianne, určitě budeme mít odteď spoustu příležitostí lépe se poznat." naznačila a odebrala za svým manželem. Za ní však pokračovala nekonečná řada dalších pokrytců. Adrianne se otočila ke stolku s občerstvením. Bez váhání zaměřila skleničky s bílým vínem. Naštěstí byly na dosah ruky, tak si mohla jednu nenápadně vzít a loknout si. Edward ji spražil výmluvným pohledem. Koutky jejích úst bezmyšlenkovitě stvořily omluvný úsměv. Odložila sklenku a otočila se zpět na řadu kouzelníků. Další byl vysoký muž s černými vlasy, který se představil jako Evan Rosier. Mohl být tak o dvacet let starší než ona, ale bylo vidět, že dbá na to, aby vypadal mladší. Jak jí bylo řečeno, patřil k rodinám, které zchudly v honbě za touhou stát se mocnějšími. Nejdříve jí to přišlo skoro nemožné, ale potom, co jí obdařil až příliš laškovným úsměvem, pochopila, o co mu jde. Nápadníka opravdu nehledala. Několika otřepanými frázemi se vymluvila jemu i ostatním čekajícím a odešla do vedlejší místnosti.

Jestli však čekala klidnější atmosféru, mýlila se. Uprostřed menšího sálu stála paní Blacková, kterou znala dobře i ze školy. Tedy spíše jen její hlas, který tak často naplnil Velkou Síň v jednom z jejích pověstných huláků. Ani dnes se nevyhnula tomu, aby pověst cholerické hysterky, která ji odedávna provázela, byla opět potvrzena.

„Kdo si myslí, že je?" křičela na svého muže. „Neopovažuj se říct nic v jeho prospěch, je to zrádce a ubožák! Jak nám mohl tohle udělat. Co budeme dělat? Taková ostuda?" Orion Black postával v rohu a jeho tváře se červenaly hanbou. Nebylo však jisté, jestli kvůli tomu, co udělal onen nešťastník, kterého jeho žena proklínala, nebo kvůli scéně, kterou právě ztropila. Když zpozoroval Adrianne, jeho výraz nabyl mnohem důstojnější povahy.

„Uklidni se!" sykl zlověstně a chytil svoji ženu nevybíravě za loket. Walburga zmlkla a podívala se směrem ke dveřím.

„Omlouvám se," začala Adrianne. „Nevěděla jsem, že tu někdo je. Neměla jsem v úmyslu poslouchat." Paní Blacková ji zpražila nevraživým pohledem a odpochodovala.

„Je bohatá, tak si myslí, že může všechno," procedila ještě mezi zuby, když procházela kolem Adrianne. Její manžel zůstal na místě a nic neříkal. Evidentně však názor své ženy nesdílel. Po chvilce rozmýšlení zkrátil vzdálenost mezi ním a Adrianne na minimum, které odpovídalo společenské konverzaci.

„Ještě jsme vám nestihli vyjádřit soustrast, slečno Buckleyová, tak to chci napravit, když se naskytla příležitost." Adrianne se ještě úplně nevzpamatovala z komentáře jeho ženy a znovu byla vystavena rádoby srdečné konverzaci. Jen stěží dokázala stvořit zdvořilý výraz.

„Děkuji. Jsem ráda, že jste přišli."

„Jen jsem se chtěl zeptat, slečno, vím, že na to není nejvhodnější doba, ale přece jen, život jde dál a velmi nerad bych, abychom vy nebo já kvůli této smutné ztrátě tratili drahocenné galeony. Z vaší..." chvíli váhal, jak to nazvat, „řeči...jsem pochopil, že jste připravena převzít rodinné obchody. Není tedy třeba ztrácet čas." Pod pohledem jeho přísných očí pocítila dětinský strach, který jí na hodnou chvíli svázal jazyk. Zakryla to zamyšleným výrazem, ale bála se, že tohoto muže jen tak neoklame. Konečně ze sebe vykoktala několik slov.

„Ujišťuji vás, že až bude tahle událost za mnou," udělala dlouhou pauzu, která dodala jejímu prohlášení na vážnosti, byla to však spíše náhoda než úmysl, „hned dám vše do pořádku a v nejbližší době vás kontaktuji." Orion Black se spokojeně usmál.

„Bude mi ctí s vámi obchodovat, slečno Buckleyová, myslím, že si budeme v mnohém rozumět." Zpoza pláště vytáhl hodinky na zlatém řetízku a zkontroloval jednu z mnoha ručiček, které se točily na drobném ciferníku.

S vypočítavostí hbité lišky dodal: „Jistě i mnozí kouzelníci ocení, když se nové zásoby lektvarů dostanou opět do obchodů. Zvláště v této těžké době." Adrianne jen přikývla, odzbrojená jeho stylem jednání. Nechtěla nic pokazit, tak mluvila co nejméně. Dobře věděla, že bude muset co nejrychleji proniknout do tajů obchodování s lektvary a obrannými kouzly, které přinášely její rodině takové jmění. Avšak pouze myšlenka na to, že všechno je jen v jejích rukou, ji dokázala sevřít žaludek tak, že cítila, jak se jeho stěny otírají o sebe.

Black pochopil, že jeho slova měla ten správný účinek. S poklonou a opětovným projevem soustrasti se vrátil mezi ostatní hosty. Adrianne se opřela o studenou stěnu a zavřela oči. Party teprve začala a ona už by se nejraději viděla sama ve svém pokoji, pěkně zachumlaná v teplých pokrývkách.

„Únavné, co?" přerušil její rozjímání známý hlas. Neobtěžovala se otevřít oči.

„Zase ty?"

„Je ti snad milejší společnost těch snobských pokrytců?" uchechtl se. Konečně se na něj podívala. Musela si ověřit, jestli to myslí vážně. Stál přímo proti ní, v ruce skleničku fire-whiskey s ledem a nemožně se culil.

„Nevšimla jsem si, že bys byl jinej než oni..." odsekla a obrátila se k odchodu.

„Počkej," zastavil ji těsně před tím, než vešla do hlavní místnosti. „Nechtěl jsem se tě dotknout. Netušil jsem, že jsi z nich tak nadšená." Adrianne se chytila rámu dvoukřídlých dveří. Váhala. Podívala se do velkého sálu. Všichni hosté se dobře bavili. Kdyby nevěděla, že je to smuteční hostina, nepoznala by to. Zahlédla manželé Dolohovovi, jak o něčem vášnivě diskutují s několika kouzelníky, které ani neznala jménem. Vivienne Malfoyová nepokrytě popíjela šampaňské a vedla důvěrnou konverzaci s Rosierem. Abraxas Malfoy a Orion Black byli nejspíše ponořeni do další z debat o obchodních věcech. Nechtělo se jí čelit jejich vražedným drápům tak brzy. Otráveně se otočila zpět na Luciuse.

„Na," podal ji sklenku fire-whiskey. Skepticky se na něj podívala.

„Neboj, nechci tě otrávit," ujistil ji. Opřela se o stolek se zákusky, Lucius vedle ní. Nechal mezi nimi místo, do kterého by se pohodlně vešel ještě jeden člověk. Adrianne to neuniklo. Byla ráda, že nenarušuje její osobní prostor.

„Proč jsi přišel?" zeptala se přímo. Nikdo z přítomných s sebou nevzal děti, i když mnohé z nich znala z Bradavic.

„Mám rád akce, kde je pití zadarmo," řekl jednoduše a přidal si do skleničky několik kostek ledu.

„A doopravdy?" nenechala se jen tak odbýt.

„Nevěděl jsem, že jsi jejich dcera." Napil se a obličej se mu na chvíli zkroutil v bolestné grimase. Adrianne ho napodobila. V krku jí začalo hořet. Rychle se nadechla, aby zahnala slzy, které se jí draly do očí.

„Silná," konstatoval Lucius při pohledu na její výraz. Rozhostilo se ticho. Chvíli jen tak seděli a zírali do zdi. Adrianne se znovu napila, až ve skleničce zbyl jen rozpouštějící se led.

„Nikdy jsme spolu ve škole pořádně nemluvili," podotkla a zadívala se do země. Všimla si smítka, které se jí přilepilo ke špičce lodičky. Zkušeným pohybem ho smetla a ještě notnou chvíli si prohlížela výsledek. Lucius také chvíli mlčel.

„Myslel jsem, že jsi to ty, kdo se nesnižuje k tomu, bavit se s lidmi. Za těch šest let jsem tě skoro nezaregistroval." Adrianne se ušklíbla.

„Nemám potřebu každému říkat, kdo jsem. Navíc, kdybys dával pozor, všiml by sis, jak se jmenuju." Zasmál se a vpravil do sebe zbytek ostré tekutiny.

„Znám ještě několik Buckleyových, které chodí do Bradavic."

„Ani jedna se nepíše s _c_," řekla pobaveným hlasem a zvedla se k odchodu. Lucius ji tentokrát nechal jít. Díval se za ní, než zmizela ve velké síni.

Když se vrátila mezi hosty, byla nucena prohodit pár slov s Lestrangeovými. Od začátku se tomu vyhýbala, protože je znala z matčina vyprávění, ale tentokrát nebylo kam utéct. Madam Lestrangeová ji zahnala do kouta a začala jí sáhodlouze vypravovat o kouzelnické cti, zachovávání čistokrevnosti a dalších životně důležitých tématech, zatímco její manžel jí zdárně přizvukoval. Adrianne připadalo, že to snad mají nacvičené. Ještě pustit hudbu a jejich vyprávění by se vyrovnalo leckterému levnému dramatu. Až po necelé hodině ji Edward osvobodil.

„Ani nevíte, jak vám děkuji, už jsem nevěděla, jak si stoupnout," oddechla si, když vešli do chodby spojující zahradní domek s hlavní budovou. „Sice si teď bude myslet, že nezvládáme ani domácí skřítky, ale kdo ví, co se ještě dneska stane, takže budeme doufat, že na to zapomene."

Omluvně se na ni podíval: „V tu chvíli mě nenapadlo nic lepšího než problémy v kuchyni."Adrianne se poprvé ten den srdečně zasmála.

Když vešli do haly, všude bylo prázdno. Jen z několika portrétů, které lemovaly cestu po schodech do prvního patra, se ozývaly hlasy.

Edward už pokračoval dále do prostor kuchyně, když jej Adrianne zadržela.

„Myslíte, že by bylo možné, abyste mě ještě než začne škola zasvětil do všech obchodních věcí?" zeptala se ustaraným hlasem. „Byl jste otcův tajemník tak dlouho, že jistě znáte všechno kolem jeho práce stejně dobře jako on." Podíval se na ni s výčitkami v očích.

„Jistě, slečno, udělám, co bude v mých silách," řekl však pevně a s odhodláním. Měla pocit, že stále doufal, že nechá někoho, aby ji ve všech obchodních věcech zastupoval. To pro ni však byla neakceptovatelná varianta. Oddechla si, když už se ji nepokoušel přemluvit, jako tomu bylo na začátku. Nechala ho odejít a užívala si chvilky samoty.

Nejdříve myslela, že se tu jen otočí a půjde zase zpátky, ale potom její pozornost uchvátily dveře do otcovy pracovny. Neváhala ani chvíli a ráznou chůzí se dostala až k nim. Napadlo ji, že budou zamčené, ale když zkusila kliku, podvolily se jejímu stisku.

Vešla dovnitř a opatrně za sebou zavřela. V místnosti bylo šero. Závěsy zůstaly zatažené a ve vzduchu cítila zatuchlinu. Dlouho tu nikdo nebyl, aby třeba jen vyvětral. Smítka prachu jí uvízla v krku hned, jak se nadechla. Odkašlala si. Přešla k vysokému francouzskému oknu a rozhrnula těžký sametový závěs. Prach se znovu rozvířil po místnosti, ale tentokrát si dala větší pozor, aby ho nevdechla. Pracovnu zalilo světlo. Pamatovala si, že když byla ještě malá, otec ji sem bral a nechal ji sedět mu na klíně i v době, kdy pracoval. Jakmile vyrostla, přístup do pracovny jí byl striktně zapovězen. Nevěděla, jestli to bylo kvůli tomu, aby něco neponičila nebo proto, aby se nedozvěděla, co přesně otec dělá. Čím byla starší, tím více byla přesvědčená, že jde o druhou variantu, a trochu ji to znepokojovalo. Několikrát se odvážila zavést hovor na otcovu práci, nikdy však nedostala přímou odpověď. Po čase to vzdala a spokojila se s tím, že má dostatečný přísun peněz a dost volnosti, aby si v rámci možností mohla žít podle svého.

Dnes však opět cítila ten šimravý pocit v útrobách, který ji upozornil vždy, když dělala něco, co neměla. Tentokrát se však mýlil, už tu nebyl nikdo, kdo by jí zakázal pobývat v této místnosti. Od zítřka to měla být její pracovna.

Oklepala prach z křesla a posadila se ke stolu. Pohodlně se opřela a jen si užívala zvláštní pocit, který se rozhostil po celém jejím těle v momentě, kdy se křeslo přizpůsobilo její tělesné konstrukci. Položila ruce na opěradla vyřezaná do tvaru jednorožcova rohu. Najednou měla pocit, že všechno, co ji čeká, zvládne.

Chvíli si měřila obrovskou knihovnu, která se nacházela přímo proti psacímu stolu, a snažila se přečíst některé tituly. Když se jí to nedařilo, obrátila svou pozornost k zásuvkám. Zkusila jednu po druhé, ale všechny byly zamčené. Rozladilo ji to. Chyběl ještě necelý týden do doby, kdy bude plnoletá a bude moci používat kouzla i o prázdninách.

Odtušila, že tu strávila už dost času a s velkou nechutí se vrátila zpět ke dveřím. Když vešla do haly, uslyšela vzdálené hlasy. Někdo nejspíše stál u vyústění chodby v zahradním domku. Téma hovoru ji zaujalo, a proto se po špičkách vydala tím směrem.

„Tentokrát musí všechno proběhnout hladce, nemůžeme si dovolit další neúspěch!" šeptal naléhavě mužský hlas, který se jí zdál povědomý. Následovala krátká pauza, Adrianne mohla jen hádat, jak se tvářila osoba na druhé straně dveří.

„Ano, vím," odbyl ho druhý muž. Mluvil tiše a rychle, téma hovoru jej viditelně obtěžovalo a chtěl nejspíše diskuzi co nejrychleji ukončit. Adrianne se přiblížila ještě o krůček ke dveřím, které je rozdělovaly. Opatrně se opřela o zeď, aby si byla jistá, že neudělá nějaký hlasitější pohyb.

„Myslím to vážně!" sykl první. „Neslyšel jsi snad o MacMillanovi? Zvoral jeden hloupej úkol a od té doby o něm nikdo neslyšel. Můžeš si domyslet, co se mu stalo!"

Nervózní muž ztišil hlas, jak nejvíc to šlo: „Nám se to nestane, všechno je pod kontrolou, není třeba se obávat!" napomenul ho. „Ty se hlavně postarej o ni. Je mladá, nezkušená, nemělo by to být tak těžké. Když to budeme my, kdo ji k němu přivede, jistě nás odměna nemine. Pak se..." Dál už Adrianne nic neslyšela. Hluk v sále zesílil a hlas neznámého muže splynul s všeobecným hukotem. Využila ten moment a přitiskla ucho na dveře. Žádné hlasy však už nepřicházely.

„No tak," zoufale se tiskla ke dveřím. Toužila slyšet víc, ale jediné co proniklo dřevěnou bariérou byl hlasitý ženský smích. Tiše zaklela.

Počkala ještě několik minut, než se odvážila projít, aniž by v neznámých nevzbudila třeba jen podezření, že je mohla slyšet. Možná už byli dál a nevnímali okolí vstupu do chodby, ale nebylo pozváno zase tolik lidí, aby si tím mohla být jistá. Přece jen téma rozhovoru a rozladění obou mužů ji utvrdilo v tom, že jde o vážnou věc. Všichni přítomní patřili ke kouzelnické smetánce, nejvyšší společenské třídě v magickém světě, proto jen těžko věřila tomu, že by se někoho báli. Z domácích zkušeností věděla, že ani ministr kouzel nebyl takovou autoritou, aby v jejím otci vyvolával takovýto respekt, a neznala nikoho jiného, kdo by mohl mít vyšší postavení.

Sotva vešla zpátky do sálu, odchytila ji Vivienne Malfoyová.

„Jsi v pořádku, zlatíčko?" podívala se na ni ustaraně. „Všimla jsem si, že jsi odešla a dlouho ses nevracela." Adrianne se od ní odtáhla. Poslední, co potřebovala bylo, aby z ní paní Malfoyová cítila odér fire-whiskey. Pro slečnu jejího věku a jejího postavení se to prostě nehodilo. Zvláště při událostech podobného charakteru. Utápět smutek v alkoholu mohly ženy jen za zavřenými dveřmi zlatých klecí, které nazývaly domovem.

„Jen jsem si potřebovala upravit účes," vymluvila se Adrianne. Vivienne to očividně ocenila. Sjela ji hodnotícím pohledem a neshledala žádnou nedokonalost. Na tváři se jí objevil záchvěv úsměvu. Adrianne nedokázala odhadnout, co v té chvíli probíhalo lady Malfoyové hlavou, ale upřímně začala pochybovat o tom, že její zájem je pouze hranou přetvářkou. Něco v jejím chování ji utvrzovalo v tom, že oceňuje společnost jiné ženy. Přeci jen soužití s Abraxasem a Luciusem mohlo být poněkud jednotvárné.

„Za chvíli budeme odcházet, tak jsem ti jen chtěla říct, že bych byla velmi ráda, kdybys přišla k nám na večeři, ještě než začne škola," nabídla jí tónem, který jasně dával najevo, že jde o druh pozvání, který se neodmítá.

„Jistě," přisvědčila Adrianne. „Ráda přijdu." Ani nevěděla, proč souhlasila. Prostě to z ní vypadlo tak rychle, že se nad tím nestačila zamyslet. Nepřišlo jí ale, že by litovala. Ačkoliv si to nechtěla přiznat, samota, která ji obklopovala v Buckley Manor, byla někdy téměř nesnesitelná. Trocha rozptýlení v podobě povrchní konverzace při večeři jí nemohla nijak uškodit, spíše naopak. Sice tam bude i Abraxas, který rozhodně neměl talent odlehčovat atmosféru, ale to byla ochotna překousnout.

Vivienne jí věnovala poslední úsměv a odešla vyzvednout manžela. Adrianne poté promluvila s dalšími hosty, které do té doby ještě nepozdravila. Trvalo to skoro celou věčnost, než obešla všechny, ale potěšilo ji, že hostů už začalo postupně ubývat. Těsně před setměním zůstal už jen Edward a ona. Konečně klid.

Edwarad lusknutím prstů přivolal skřítky, kteří se hned začali starat o špinavé nádobí a zbytky jídla. Adrianne to pobaveně pozorovala.

„Dopadlo to dobře, že?"

„Ano, proběhlo to v pohodě," odvětila unaveně a rychle si vzala ještě jednu sklenku šampaňského, než je skřítka odnesla zpět do kuchyně.

„Bude ještě něco potřeba?" zeptal se Edward zatímco zatahoval závěsy.

„Ne," řekla a najednou se jí v hlavě zrodil nápad. „Vlastně jsem si říkala, že bych chtěla být dneska sama. Nevadilo by vám, kdybyste si vzal volno?" Edward si ji chvíli měřil nedůvěřivým pohledem, ale pak přikývl.

„Jistě, slečno. Vrátím se zítra odpoledne, abychom začali s těmi obchodními záležitostmi, ano?" Adrianne trochu pookřála.

„To bude výborné," usmála se na něj. „Děkuji."

Ještě chvíli věnovali uklízení, a když sál vypadal téměř lépe než před touhle akcí, Edward si vzal deštník, rozloučil se a odešel. Adrianne zhasla světla v sále a vrátila se chodbou do hlavní budovy. Všude bylo ticho a klid. Dneska se jí to výjimečně líbilo. Všeho toho mluvení a usmívání už měla po krk.

Celé prázdniny strávila zavřená v domě ve společnosti rodinného sluhy. Nikam nechodila, protože ještě doufala, že se rodiče vrátí zpět, a tak nechtěla zmeškat jejich příjezd. Tehdy by dala skoro cokoliv za trochu společnosti a pobavení. Zasmála se tiše tomu, jak byla tím vším dnes přesycena.

Rozsvítila velký křišťálový lustr, aby se tu necítila tak stísněně. Rozhlédla se po hale. Byla to největší místnost v celém sídle. Podlaha byla pokryta carrarským mramorem a stejně tak i dvoje schodiště, které se po každé straně haly vinulo kolem stěn do prvního patra, kde se setkávalo na vystupujícím balkóně. Místnost by vyvolávala velmi chladný a nepřístupný dojem, kdyby nebylo blankytně modrého koberce položeného na schodišti. Vždycky ho měla ráda. Vzpomněla si na okamžiky, kdy byla ještě malá a hrávala si s matkou na to, že žijí jako hvězdy na noční obloze. Proud slz se jí vedral do očí. Najednou si všechny emoce, které se snažila celý den tak pečlivě skrývat, našly cestu na povrch. Sedla si na schody a ponořila tvář do dlaní. Najednou jí hlavou samovolně probíhaly obrazy všech šťastných chvil, které tu prožila. Bránila se tomu ze všech sil, ale nakonec se vzdala a podlehla sebelítosti, která ji tentokrát totálně pohltila.

Brečela do té doby, než ji tak bolelo celé tělo, že se téměř nemohla nadechnout. Pak už jen sýpala, schoulená do klubíčka, utopená v letargii nekonečně mučivé vzpomínky, která ji kdysi dělala tak šťastnou.

Trvalo několik hodin, než se dokázala trochu vzpamatovat a šla se nahoru převléknout do noční košile. V pokoji na ni však padla další vlna deprese. Únava se z ničeho nic proměnila v příval vzteku. Náhlá změna pocitů s ní zacloumala. Jen velmi těžko snášela, že nad sebou ztratila kontrolu. Bylo to pro ni něco tak neznámého a děsivého, že by se před tím nejraději schovala, ale netušila, jak by mohla opustit své tělo nebo mysl. Na chvíli zalitovala toho, že nechala Edwarda odejít. Kdyby tu byl, nikdy by se tohle nestalo. Udržela by se a hrála by silnou až do té doby, než by ji skolila únava. Ale pak jí to došlo – hrála. To bylo přeci špatně. Neměla důvod hrát. Nebyl tu přece nikdo, kdo by rodiče postrádal víc než ona. Nebyl tu nikdo, koho by měla utěšit. Žádný důvod, proč zůstávat silná. Ale přece byla. Až do teď.

Trochu ji uklidnilo, že si to dokázala v hlavě vysvětlit, ale nezahnalo to žádný z těch pocitů pryč. Chvíli chodila nervózně po pokoji, než ji to napadlo. Nebyla tak unavená, aby šla spát a nechala to všechno odeznít ve spánku, ale chtěla zapomenout. Znala ještě jednu cestu, jak to udělat. Přehodila přes sebe lehký župan, vyrazila zpátky dolů do haly a zastavila se před dveřmi do otcovy pracovny.

S lišáckým úsměvem otevřela dveře a vklouzla dovnitř. I když tu, kromě odpolední návštěvy, dlouho nebyla, kde otec schovával své nejlepší pití, věděla moc dobře. Přešla k psacímu stolu a otočila sošku sovy, která stála na pravém okraji, tak, aby se sova dívala na knihovnu. Jakmile našla onen správný bod, jedna z poliček se otočila o sto osmdesát stupňů. Naskytl se jí pohled na několik karaf, úhledně vyskládaných vedle sebe. Přišla blíž a přečetla si názvy na jednotlivých štítcích. Šlo o různé druhy whiskey a koňaku. Nevyznala se v tom, a tak vzala tu, která se jí na pohled líbila nejvíce. Hned, jak ji vyndala z poličky, na stole se jako zázrakem objevila jedna sklenička naplněná ledem a druhá prázdná. Adrianne přehodila dvě kostky ledu do prázdné sklenky a zalila je velkým množstvím koňaku.

Opřela se o stůl a dlouze se napila. Ačkoliv jí to nechutnalo, měla pocit, že se v ní něco uvolnilo. Líně se protáhla a rozhodla se porozhlédnout se po knížkách, které by si mohla přečíst. Čtení byla jedna z jejích největších vášní a jen nerada se jí vzdávala. Tušila, že zde může být mnoho zajímavých knih, které jí ani školní knihovna nemohla poskytnout.

Odlepila se od desky stolu a lehce zavrávorala. Zachichotala se svojí nemotornosti a opět našla rovnováhu. Hned v první řadě našla několik knih, které nejen, že neznala, ale ani nevěděla, že byly napsány. V duchu si slíbila, že některé vezme s sebou do Bradavic, aby si zpříjemnila osamělé večery. Dívala se dál, až se zastavila u jednoho velmi staře vypadajícího svazku. Na hřbetu nebyl žádný název, tak byla nucena jej vytáhnout. Odložila sklenku a opatrně knihu chytla, aby ji nepoškodila. Nejdříve se nechtěla ani hnout jako by byla přilepená k sousedním svazkům, ale když Adrianne trochu víc zabrala, povolila a nechala se osvobodit.

Položila ji na stůl a sedla si do otcovy židle, kterou už odpoledne očistila. Pohodlně se opřela, smetla trochu prachu z pracovní desky a otevřela knihu. Hned první strana ji zaskočila. Umění nejčernější černé magie – stálo tam velkým zdobným písmem. Trochu jí zamrazilo. Slyšela o takových knihách a věděla, že už jen vlastnit je znamenalo vcelku vážný zločin. Listovala dál. Všimla si, že u některých kouzel jsou připsané drobné poznámky. Rozeznala otcovo písmo. Chtěla si přečíst, o jaký druh kouzla šlo a co tam otec připsal, ale celé jí to najednou přišlo rozmazané.

Vzala to jako znamení a knihu rychle zavřela. Byla rozhodnutá ji zpátky nevracet. Nejen proto, že by ji někdo mohl najít, ale sama byla zvědavá, co v takové knize najde za magii. Vstala a nohy jí ztěžkly. Neměla tolik pít.

S nálezem zakázané knihy se pocity, které před tím tak drancovaly její vědomí, trochu uklidnily. Činnost jí dala zase nějaký směr a zaměstnala mozek dost na to, aby se oprostil od lítostivé sebe-destrukce.

Ještě jednou se podívala na zaprášené desky. Co tady ta kniha dělá? Bylo jediné, co jí znělo hlavou. Jak se mohla černá magie dostat do jejich domu? Copak otec nepatřil k těm, kteří vždy používání takové magie odsuzovali? Jejich podnik byl přeci založen na boji s právě takovými nepatřičnostmi. Vždycky si myslela, že obranná kouzla a lektvary, které otec a jeho podřízení vyprodukovali, sloužily k ochraně lidí a ne k nějakým podivným experimentům nebo nedej bohu k tomu, aby někomu úmyslně ublížily.

Cítila se trochu dotčeně, že o tom nic neví a že dobrá pověst Buckleyovských lektvarů by mohla být ohrožena. Na druhou stranu proto mohlo být nějaké jednoduché vysvětlení. Třeba bylo potřeba nejdříve prozkoumat to, proti čemu je třeba se bránit? Nechtěla dělat ukvapené závěry. Byla odhodlaná tomu všemu přijít na kloub. Teď když to byl její podnik, bylo na ní, aby udělala pořádek.

Vzala knihu do podpaží, vyšla z pracovny a pečlivě za sebou zavřela dveře. Když už byla v půlce schodiště, ozval se zvonek. Zastavila se. Kdo to mohl být? Bylo pozdě večer a sídlo bylo chráněno mnoha kouzly, takže každý návštěvník se musel hlásit nejprve u brány, než dostal povolení pokračovat k hlavnímu vchodu. Od skřítků, kteří hlavní bránu hlídali však nedostala žádnou informaci o tom, že by se někdo ohlásil. Ze záhybu župánku vytáhla hůlku. Opatrně položila knihu na schody a sešla dolů.

Mohutné dveře z kombinace dřeva, skla a kovu neprozrazovaly, kdo je oním tajemným návštěvníkem. Na chvíli zauvažovala i nad tím, že by neotevřela, ale pak ji napadalo, že to prostě mohl být Edward, který se nechtěl objevit jen tak znenadání, když mu dala volno.

Už trochu klidnější přišla ke dveřím a pouhým dotykem na určité místo je otevřela. Dovnitř vnikl proud chladného vzduchu. Zachvěla se a přitáhla si župan blíže k tělu. Čtveřice mohutných svíček přiletěla z neznáma a osvítila nočního návštěvníka. Adrianne ztuhla, když se její pohled střetl se zářivýma očima Luciuse Malfoye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vše, co bys měla být**

Kapitola 3 – **Nechtěný host**

Otevřela a její pohled se střetl se zářivýma očima Luciuse Malfoye. Zůstala stát jako opařená. Jednou rukou se stále opírala o rám dveří a druhou, kterou měla doteď svěšenou kolem těla, zatarasila vchod. Byl to naprosto automatický pohyb. V jejím držení těla se odrážel nepřátelský postoj.

Když roztáhla ruce, župan se jí svezl na stranu a odhalil kousek ramene. Jen takový detail a její silueta získala rázem velmi svůdný tvar. Adrianne však nic takového nezaznamenala. Pro ni gesto neztratilo svůj původní význam. Prostě nechtěla, aby šel dál. Když nic neříkal, začala sama.

„Co tu děláš?" zeptala se otráveným hlasem a promnula si unavenou tvář. Lucius, který stál na předposledním schodu, vystoupil na její úroveň. Lehký závan kolínské se dotknul jejího nosu. Ačkoliv nešlo o silnou vůni, podmanivá kombinace exotických květin a východních bylin ji donutila zhluboka se nadechnout a vtáhnout do sebe tu smyslnou kombinaci. Nevědomky přivřela oči a vychutnávala si hřejivý pocit, který naplnil její nitro. Během momentu se však vzpamatovala a odvrátila tvář, aby skryla jakýkoliv náznak svého rozpoložení.

„A jak ses sem vlastně dostal?" prohodila až příliš lhostejně.

Tentokrát Lucius neváhal a odpověděl: „Vlastně jsem ani neodešel." Adrianne se opět střetla s jeho pohledem. V první chvíli doufala, že se bude dívat jinam a ona si bude moci prohlédnout jeho výraz. Její naděje však byly plané. Ani na moment neodvrátil pohled z její tváře a dál ji propaloval svýma všudypřítomnýma očima. Adrianne nevydržela a zahleděla se do kamenné podlahy.

„Jak neodešel?" zatvářila se nechápavě a unaveným gestem si opřela hlavu o dveře. Několik pramínků vlasů se jí uvelebilo na klíční kosti.

„Prostě neodešel. Zatímco se všichni postupně vytráceli, prohlédl jsem si vaše zahrady." Na tváři se mu mihl pobavený úsměv. Vytáhl ruku z kapsy a prohrábl si vlasy, které mu ledabyle padaly do obličeje. Adrianne na něj nevěřícně koukala a krčila obočí.

„Tak ty jsi teď obdivovatel květin?" zeptala se podrážděně, ale měla co dělat, aby udržela koutky úst ve vodorovné poloze. Lucius se rozesmál.

„Vtipné!" prohodil nonšalantně a udělal další krok blíž k Adrianne. Chtěla trochu couvnout, ale zapomněla na práh a škobrtla. Veškerou energii vložila do toho, aby udržela rovnováhu. Lucius neváhal a pohotově ji svojí velkou dlaní chytil za loket.

„Ty jsi...?" Nestačil to ani doříct, když ho přerušila.

„Opilá?" Znovu pocítila pevnou půdu pod nohama, a tak bleskurychle zaujala původní obrannou pozici. Lucius ale ruku neodtáhl, dál ji držel, jako by měla zase začít padat. Trvalo notnou chvíli, než si toho všimla a nevybíravě mu ruku odstrčila. O další ústup se však nepokusila. Prostor mezi nimi se zmenšil přímo alarmujícím způsobem.

„Mám právo trochu si odpočinout, dneska byl těžkej den!" zdůraznila poučným tónem a zapřela se více do dveří.

„Já jsem nic neříkal," zdvihl ruce v poraženeckém gestu. „Náhodou vypadáš roztomile, když jsi v tomhle stavu." Dal si záležet, aby posledním dvěma slovům dodal náležitou důležitost.

„Roztomile?" Adrianne nevěřila svým uším. „Slovo roztomile zní v tvým podání tak zvráceně, až je mi z toho špatně. Měl bys ho přestat používat," doporučila mu. Lucius nic neříkal, tak mezi nimi zavládlo ticho. Všimla si, že mu na tváři raší už několikadenní strniště. Dělalo ho to starším, než opravdu byl. Teprve teď zjistila, jak je blízko. Sebrala odvahu a podívala se mu do očí. Čekal na ni. Přemýšlela, jestli jsou jeho oči spíše šedé nebo zelené. V tom šeru to nemohla říct jistě.

„Nepozveš mě dovnitř?" Bylo to spíše konstatování než otázka. Veškeré laškovné výrazy, kterými ji častoval odpoledne, byly pryč. Tvářil se smrtelně vážně, v očích mu nebezpečně zablesklo. Adrianne se zamračila, ale nespustila z něj oči.

„Ne!" pronesla samozřejmě, ale ruka, která mu celou dobu bránila protáhnout se dovnitř, se najednou svezla zpět k dívčině tělu. Lucius se dál neptal a jedním krokem definitivně překonal vzdálenost mezi nimi. Místo, aby se Adrianne posunula dovnitř, jen se pootočila, a tak se ocitli mezi dveřmi opět tváří v tvář. Ani jeden z nich se nepohnul. Napětí mezi nimi však bylo přímo hmatatelné.

„Měl bys jít!" zašeptala a opatrně si položila dlaně na jeho hrudník.

„Jsem na odchodu," přisvědčil, zatímco jí zkušeně omotal ruce kolem pasu a přitáhl si ji blíž k sobě. Nic nenamítala a využila příležitosti, aby mohla znovu cítit jeho parfém. Svým drobným tělem přesně pasovala do jeho náruče. Klidně si mohla pohodlně položit hlavu na jeho hruď, ale neudělala to. Zdálo se jí, že je to moc důvěrné gesto a ona k němu žádnou důvěru necítila. Namísto toho zdvihla hlavu a podívala se na něj tázavým pohledem. V jeho očích viděla jen touhu.

Dnes to nebylo na překážku. Byl tady a ona ve skutečnosti nechtěla, aby odešel. Ze samoty už šílela. Lačněla po nějakém dotyku, po vřelosti, která jí tak chyběla. Způsob, jakým ji držel kolem pasu, ji uklidňoval. Po tom dlouhém půl roce to bylo poprvé, kdy se cítila bezpečně. Uvědomila si, že teď už to není mateřské objetí, po kterém tak toužila. Přijala jako holý fakt, že se rodiče nevrátí, a tak v hlavě zablokovala všechny pocity, které ji s nimi spojovaly. To prázdno, které v ní zůstalo, však bylo mučivé. A ona by udělala cokoliv, jen aby na chvíli tu bolest utišila. Nezajímalo ji, co bude zítra nebo pozítří, v tenhle moment to byla nejlepší varianta.

Stoupla si na špičky, vzala jeho obličej do dlaní a spojila jejich rty v dychtivém polibku. Lucius ztuhl, překvapený že se k tomu zásadnímu kroku odhodlala ona. Během vteřiny se však vzpamatoval a polibek jí hladově vrátil. Přitiskla se k jeho tělu. Župan, který jí už předtím sklouzával z ramen, našel svou cestu až k loktům. Lucius jedním zatáhnutím rozvázal úzký pásek a nechal jej spadnout na zem. Jediné, co teď skrývalo její nahé tělo, byla tenounká saténová košilka krémové barvy. Srdce jí bilo jako o závod, a tak nebylo možné si nevšimnout, jak se jí pod téměř průsvitnou látkou dmou dvě krásně tvarovaná ňadra. Obě je pokrývala jemná husí kůže. Venku bylo už chladno a oni stále ještě zůstávali ve dveřích.

Lucius ji zdvihl a ona mu zaklesla nohy kolem pasu. Konečně si všiml, že jí musí být chladno a vzal ji dovnitř. Dveře se za nimi automaticky zavřely. Pomocí hůlky ztlumil ostré světlo z gigantického lustru, takže se hala zahalila do útulného přítmí. Adrianne se pousmála, když se rozhlédla kolem.

„Kde máš ložnici?" zeptal se udýchaně.

Adrianne na chvíli oddělila rty od jeho krku a zašeptala mu do ucha: „Moc daleko!" Nejprve jen pozdvihl obočí, ale když si všiml jejího hravého úsměvu, přestal se ptát a pustil se do práce. Za chvíli se zbytek jeho oblečení ocitl na zemi a on s Adrianne na schodišti, zaklesnutí do sebe v téměř gymnastické poloze.

O několik hodin a mnoho vášnivých chvil později leželi stále na schodech a dopřávali si trochy pohodlí, které jim poskytl blankytný koberec. Jinak však mezi nimi panovalo ticho. Seděla opřená o jeho hrudník a pohrávala si s chloupky na jeho rukou. Na jednu stranu se cítila uvolněně. Všechny ty stísněné pocity, které ji sužovaly po pohřbu, byly ty tam. Dokázala v mysli zatlačit staré vzpomínky tak, že ji neděsily a užívala si lehkosti, která najednou ovládla její vědomí. Bylo příjemné se nadechnout a nepociťovat pro jednou tíhu celého světa na svých bedrech. Na druhou stranu způsob, kterým toho dosáhla, jí už teď připadal přehnaný, a to ještě ani nevystřízlivěla. Nic neříkal a ticho ji znervózňovalo. Neměla sílu přemýšlet nad důvody jeho mlčení. Chtěla jen, aby tenhle podivný okamžik už byl za nimi.

Poodsedla si. Vzala košilku, která visela ledabyle na zábradlí, a přehodila ji přes sebe. Lucius ji pustil ze svého objetí.

„Je pozdě!" Vstala. Neprotestoval. Vzal si košili, natáhl spodky a vydal se do haly hledat zbytky svého oblečení. Chvíli ho pozorovala, zaražená jeho reakcí. Ano, chtěla, aby co nejrychleji odešel, ale něco ve způsobu, kterým to právě dělal, ji uráželo. Nehodlala však na sobě nechat něco zdát, a tak rychlým krokem vyšla nahoru do prvního patra. Na posledním schodu se otočila.

„Skřítek ti ukáže cestu ven," vyhrkla ze sebe a bez dalšího váhání zmizela ve spleti chodeb, které vedly k dalším schodištím do vyšších pater.

Lucius se za ní ještě naposledy ohlédl. Plný smíšených pocitů sebral svůj hábit a vykročil ke dveřím. Nebyl od nich vzdálen ani dva kroky, když se vedle něj objevil domácí skřítek.

„Pane Malfoyi, podejte mi ruku, prosím," požádal ho svým vysokým hlasem a nabídl mu dlouhé kostnaté prsty. Lucius se chvíli díval na jeho drobnou špinavou ruku, ale když viděl, že se skřítek nenechá odbýt, neochotně ji přijal a nechal se přenést za brány sídla.

Adrianne se dívala z nejvyššího patra, odkud bylo vidět na bránu. Zahlédla bílý záblesk světla, když skřítek Luciuse pustil. Stěží mohla odhadnout, v jakém byl rozpoložení. Jediné, co jí tma dovolila spatřit, byla jeho silueta. Ani se neotočil a v mžiku se přenesl pryč. Naštvaně zatáhla závěs a vydala se zpátky do své ložnice.

Nechápala, proč se cítila tak sklesle. Vždyť to bylo jen rozptýlení, nic víc. Prostě jí v tu chvíli pomohl a konec. Nic víc po něm nechtěla. Byl to přeci Lucius Malfoy, ten nafoukaný idiot, co si myslel, že mu patří svět. Celých šest let ho okázale ignorovala a myslela si o něm svoje a teď ji rozladilo, jak se k ní choval.

Zarazila se nad směřováním svých myšlenek. Pro dnešek toho bylo už dost. Přikázala si vypustit Malfoye na chvíli z hlavy a poddala se únavě, která ji konečně dostihla. Vklouzla do postele a zachumlala se do voňavých přikrývek. Bylo tu však ještě něco jiného, co ji lákalo do údolí spánku. Jemný nádech jeho parfému, který jí v malém množství ulpěl na těle. I přesto, že z dnešního večera s ním měla rozporuplné pocity, nemohla se ubránit vnitřnímu teplu, které se v ní rozlévalo, když znovu ucítila tu vůni. Zavřela oči a během několika minut, omámená a vyčerpaná, upadla do hlubokého spánku.

Ráno se probudila s tupou bolestí hlavy. V ústech měla sucho jako po přechodu pouště. Ještě že večer nezapomněla zatáhnout a slunce jí tak nemohlo zhoršit už tak nepříjemné vstávání. Chvíli koketovala s myšlenkou, že zůstane ještě nějakou dobu v posteli. Polkla a nepříjemná pachuť alkoholu jí naplnila ústa. Bylo rozhodnuto. Vstala z postele a sáhla do míst, kde obvykle nechávala ležet župan. Tentokrát však nahmatala pouze přikrývky. Skrčila obočí, ale když se podívala na postel, přesvědčila se, že tam opravdu není. V ten moment se jí znovu vybavily události včerejšího dne. Lépe řečeno jedna událost, která neměla žádnou souvislost se smrtí jejích rodičů. Začala se červenat. O chvíli později už raději skryla obličej v dlaních.

Schopnost racionálně myslet ji tvrdě vrátila do reality. Omyl, pomyslela si v první chvíli. Třeba se jí to jen zdálo. Tlak v hrudníku trochu povolil. Ne nadlouho. Jakmile spatřila drobné modřiny, které lemovaly její zápěstí, možnost, že by to byl jen sen, se najednou vzdálila o několik světelných let. Opatrně se konečky prstů dotkla malých modrých flíčků. Nebolelo to. Vybavila si, jak ji Lucius pevně držel a na tváři se jí objevil nechtěný úsměv. Ihned jej však nahradila výrazem stylu `co jsem to provedla`. S ním absolvovala ranní sprchu, snídani a ještě celé dopoledne, které věnovala všemu jinému jen ne nějaké činnosti. Chodila po domě jako duch a snažila se urovnat si v hlavě myšlenky. To byl však nadlidský úkon. Roztodivné výjevy se jí míhaly před očima a spojovaly její fantazie s realitou, vzpomínkami a stísněnými pocity. Ulevilo se jí, když si vzpomněla, že má přijít Edward.

Přivolala skřítky a nařídila jim, aby uklidili otcovu pracovnu a připravili ji k používání. Jejich reakce však byly rozpačité.

„Ale paní," promluvil jeden ze tří skřítků, kteří se na její pokyn objevili v hale. „váš otec by si nepřál, abychom tam cokoliv měnili," dokončil zdráhavě a sklopil své dlouhé uši. Adrianne se zamračila a zkřížila ruce v odmítavém gestu.

„Otec už se nevrátí," řekla tiše, ale důrazně. „Pracovna je ode dneška moje a já po vás nechci, abyste tam něco měnili. Potřebuji jen, aby se tam dalo dýchat. Neuklízelo se tam snad půl roku!" Skřítek přešlápl na místě, až to na mramorové podlaze plesklo.

„Pán nechtěl, abychom tam chodili a dávali jeho věci do pořádku," odpověděl trochu udiveně. Zdálo se, jako by počítal s tím, že to Adrianne ví. Dívka se však kousla do rtu a nechápavě se na skřítka podívala.

„Co tím chceš říct?"

„My jsme tam nikdy neuklízeli. Pan Buckley si potrpěl na své soukromí a nechtěl, abychom do jeho pracovny chodili jindy, než když něco potřeboval," vysvětlil další skřítek, který nejspíš tento rozkaz od jejího otce dostal.

Adrianne se opět cítila dotčeně, že o tom nevěděla. Před skřítky bylo zbytečné to skrývat. Do uklízení se jí moc nechtělo, ale otec měl jistě důvod, proč se o svou pracovnu staral sám. Do té doby, než zjistí jaký, chtěla nechat vše při starém.

„Dobře, ani teď tam nebudete vstupovat jindy, než když vás výslovně zavolám, ano?" přikázala. Všichni tři skřítci beze slova přikývli. Jen jeden z nich, ten který zatím ještě nepromluvil, nejistě vystoupil z řady. Adrianne mu věnovala tázavý pohled.

„Paní by tam také neměla chodit," hlesl téměř neslyšně.

„Proč bych tam neměla chodit?" Tajemství, která pomalu vyplouvala na povrch, se jí vůbec nelíbila. Všechno se zdálo být jinak, než si to představovala, a to v ní zanechávalo zvláštní pocity. Nechtěla si přiznat, že ji skřítkovo tvrzení rozladilo, ale kdyby měla být upřímná, brala jeho varování vážně. Nestávalo se často, že by se skřítek vzepřel rozkazům svých pánů a sám jim něco doporučoval.

„Nečeká vás nic dobrého, když půjdete v jeho šlépějích!" lamentoval. Skřítek vedle něj jej nevybíravě dloubl do žeber, až nadskočil.

Adrianne vrhla na násilníka ostrý pohled a zavelela: „Vy dva můžete jít! Ty tady zůstaneš." Odvolaní skřítci zmizeli. Poslední z nich, který byl nucen zůstat, se třásl po celém těle a vypaloval očima díru do podlahy.

„A teď mi vysvětli, co jsi tím myslel? Dělal snad otec něco špatného? Byl v nějakém nebezpečí?" chrlila otázky jednu za druhou.

Skřítek se dlouho zdráhal, než odpověděl: „Já nic nevím, slečno, jen jsem slyšel, jak to pan Buckley říkal." Adrianne se téměř zastavilo srdce. Zůstala strnule uprostřed pohybu. Skřítek se konečně odhodlal odtrhnout hlavu od země.

„Říkal jsem vám, že nic nevím," zašeptal omluvně.

„Ne, ne!" přerušila ho. „Kdy to bylo? Co přesně otec říkal?" Dlouhými prsty se skřítek v zamyšlení dotknul rtů a opřel si abnormálně velkou hlavu o dlaň.

„Bylo to někdy v listopadu," promluvil konečně a svá slova doprovodil máchnutím ruky. Snad to byl výraz radosti z toho, že si vzpomněl. „Ano, musel to být listopad, v kuchyni už byla pěkná zima, ale ještě tam nezatékalo od toho hloupého sněhu." Podrbal se na hlavě. Několik málo vlásků, které mu na ní zůstalo, se zatřepotalo ze strany na stranu.

„A co říkal?"

Skřítek ji zlehka chytil za ruku. „Nevím přesně, paní."

„Vzpomeň si!" naléhala. Skřítek se znovu usilovně zamyslel a v duchu se přenesl do minulosti.

Sychravý listopadový večer se snesl na anglický venkov. Za okny Buckley Manor hučel vítr. V pracovně vládlo útulné přítmí. Jen malá lampička na stole osvětlovala pracovní desku. Pergameny a staré knihy pokrývaly celý stůl a několik svitků se nedbale povalovalo po zemi. Všechno bylo zahaleno v bílém dýmu, který pravidelně vycházel z jeho doutníku. Seděl na křesle a nad něčím usilovně přemýšlel.

Skřítek se s hlasitým lupnutím objevil před pracovním stolem.

„Přál jste si, pane?" servilně se uklonil a čekal na rozkazy. Alexander Buckley se narovnal a věnoval mu unavený pohled.

„Dnes budu večeřet tady. Přineste mi jídlo až na osmou hodinu a vyřiďte to i mé paní. Nechci, aby na mě čekala zbytečně." Skřítek přikývl a chtěl již odejít, když ho Buckley zastavil.

„Počkej," chtěl mu ještě něco říct, ale přerušil ho hluk v krbu. V uhlících se objevila lidská tvář. Skřítek poodstoupil od stolu a zmizel ve stínu.

Alexander nejspíš zapomněl, že ho zastavil, a proto beze strachu na muže v krbu promluvil: „Je to v pořádku, můžeš mluvit." Tvář se uvelebila v horkém uhlí a její rty se začaly pohybovat.

„Už je na čase, aby ses rozhodl. Nemůžeš déle otálet! Buď se připojíš nebo se jen těžko budeš srovnávat s následky svého váhání. V téhle době není čas myslet na druhé. Je to jedinečná příležitost. Nikdy nebudeš mít už možnost prozkoumat takovou magii!" přemlouval jej mužský hlas plný prazvláštního nadšení. Alexander se jen díval do plamenů a nic neříkal. V jeho unavených rysech už nebylo poznat, zda přemýšlí nebo jen zírá do prázdna. Když se však z krbu dlouho nic neozývalo, probudil se trochu k životu.

Poposedl si a vážně promluvil: „Nemyslím si, že je to pro mě tak výhodné, jak říkáš. Není to legální! Ty věci, o kterých jsi mluvil, mi můžou zajistit jednosměrnou jízdenku do Azkabanu!"

Muž v krbu se krátce zasmál: „Ale prosím tě, nebyla by to první nezákonná věc, kterou bys dělal," odbyl jej samozřejmým tónem. Alexandr si popotáhl z doutníku a vstal z křesla. Přešel k oknu a zadíval se ven. Zuřila tam bouřka a blesky křižovaly oblohu. Občas některý z nich osvítil pozemky Buckley Manor.

„Vždycky to byly jen maličkosti," obhajoval se Buckley, „ale tohle je něco jiného. Nikdy jsem nepracoval s tak černou magií."

„Ale rád bys to zkusil, to vím jistě!" vlichotil se opět hlas z krbu. Buckley po něm hodil vražedný pohled.

„Nedělej se, už na škole všichni věděli, že tě to láká víc než cokoliv jiného. Pochybuji, že by se od té doby tolik změnilo." Alexander nazlobeně bouchl pěstí do skla. Rozvibrovalo se, ale neprasklo. Venku udeřil hrom.

„Už je to třicet let!" odvětil a oběma rukama se opřel o výplň okna. Vypadal, jako by ho tíha starostí přemáhala. „Dnes je všechno jinak, musím myslet na rodinu. Nezapomeň, že mám ženu a dítě. Adrianne bude zanedlouho dospělá a začne se podílet na vedení většiny kontraktů. Nechci, aby po mně jednou převzala něco, co ji zničí! Na to je moc křehká. Ne každý měl to štěstí jako ty, aby se mu narodil syn." V jeho hlase se mihla příchuť hořkosti. Muž v krbu vypadal zamyšleně. Několikrát se zavrtěl tak, že dva malé uhlíky vypadly z krbu na podlahu. Alexander vzal ze stolu hůlku a ladným pohybem je vrátil zpátky do krbu. Skvrny z koberce zmizely stejně rychle.

„Bojíš se o dceru? Tím spíš bys měl říct ano. Když budeš dlouho váhat, vysvětlí si to jako vzdor a potom bude tvůj strach opravdu opodstatněný. A přece nechceš, aby se někomu něco stalo."

„Vyhrožuješ mi snad?" přerušil ho Alexander, než stačil něco dalšího říct.

„Ne, to bych si nedovolil, jsme přece přátele už dlouho. Nazval bych to spíš dobrou radou." Na tváři se mu objevil drobný úsměv a oheň v krbu posílil, až to zajiskřilo.

„Dobře, ještě to promyslím, ale nic ti neslibuji," odpověděl po delší pauze a vrátil se zpět do křesla. Tvář v ohništi přikývla.

„Nerozmýšlej dlouho, jinak bude pozdě! Máš čas do zítra, pak mu budu muset říct, jak ses rozhodl," zdůraznil a zase zmizel. Alexander se ještě více ponořil do křesla a unaveně vydechl. Promnul si oči, aby je osvěžil a zahnal tak alespoň trochu chmur, které ho obklopovaly. Nepomohlo to. Už upadal do polospánku, když jej vyrušil tichý hlas.

„Co byste ještě potřeboval, pane?" ozvalo se zpoza stolu. Buckley nadskočil v křesle a rychlým pohybem se naklonil přes stůl, aby se přesvědčil, že ho nešálí smysly. Skřítek se opravdu krčil ve stínu stolu a prosebně se díval na svého pána. Alexander zareagoval rychle. Nejprve mu chtěl vynadat, že tu zůstal, ale pak si vzpomněl na okamžik, kdy ho zadržel. Byla to jeho chyba, nemělo cenu vybíjet si vztek na tom malém stvoření.

„Slyšel jsi, o čem jsme mluvili?" zeptal se celkem klidně. Skřítek se zdráhal.

„Odpověz!" zvýšil tentokrát hlas.

„Ano, pane, slyšel," přiznal se neochotně.

„Dobře," pokračoval Buckley. Mužík se na něj laskavě podíval, asi čekal spíše výprask nebo ještě něco horšího. „Nesmíš mluvit s nikým cizím o tom, co jsme tu probírali! Je to přísně tajné! Ani moje žena se to nesmí dozvědět, rozumíš?"

Skřítek několikrát přikývl: „Ano pane, jak poroučíte." Buckley si ho naposledy změřil přísným pohledem a propustil ho.

Adrianne si vyposlechla celý příběh bez jediného hlesnutí. Nepočítala s tím, že se hned tak dozví něco zásadního z nedávné minulosti. Už si zvykla, že na to, co se dělo před zmizením jejích rodičů, si nikdo nevzpomíná.

Bylo to asi měsíc, co se nevraceli, když začala poprvé pátrat po tom, kde by mohli být a co se asi stalo. Nejprve to byl Edward, kdo ji uklidňoval a neustále jí opakoval, že se vrátí. Jakmile ale uběhl další měsíc, ani on už si tím nebyl tak jistý a raději mlčel, než by přiznal, že je čas začít se obávat. Nezbylo jí tedy nic jiného, než si najít jiný zdroj informací.

Nejdříve navštívila několik rodinných obchodů s lektvary. Tam si poprvé uvědomila, že získat třeba jen malé vodítko bude velmi obtížné. Otcovi zaměstnanci se netvářili zrovna nadšeně, když se tam objevila a jejich nálada se ještě zhoršila, jakmile se začala vyptávat. Když viděla obličeje prodavačů ve čtvrtém obchodě, nenamáhala se už na nic se ptát a pod záminkou, že si přišla vyzvednout nějaký lektvar, se vypařila.

Podobná situace se opakovala v letním sídle - dalším místě, kde hodlala sehnat nějaké informace. Kromě skřítků tu pracovalo několik sluhů, které znala z dob, kdy tam trávila prázdniny. Vždy k ní byli milí a vyhověli mnohým z jejích rozmarů, proto doufala, že konečně něco zjistí. Opět však její naděje vzaly za své. Všichni buď mlčeli, vyhýbali se jí nebo se jejich slovní zásoba zúžila na slovo nevím.

Po několika dnech, které strávila touto evidentně nesmyslnou činností, to vzdala, smířená s tím, že její tajnůstkářští rodiče prostě nikomu nic neřekli ani se nedali přistihnout při něčem, co by mohlo být podezřelé. Musela uznat, že jim to bylo podobné, ale i tak ji tížil zvláštní pocit, který neuměla dost dobře identifikovat. Všechno přeci dávalo smysl. Nic, co se stalo, nepodněcovalo k pochybnostem, ale přesto zmizeli a nevrátili se. Něco na tom muselo být.

Čím déle však uplynulo od jejich zmizení, tím méně se zajímala o konkrétní informace a upadala do denní rutiny vysedávání u okna a čekání na jejich návrat. Teď ale bylo zase vše jinak. Prázdné rakve, symbolizující domnělou smrt jejích nejbližších, obohatily rodinnou hrobku a šance na opětovné shledání zmizela v nenávratnu. Včerejší rozloučení jí otevřelo oči a vrátilo ji zpět do reality. Dosud nevyřešená záhada se připomněla v podobě skřítkovy výpovědi.

Ještě ani nestačila důkladně zpracovat význam jeho slov, když jí na mysli vyvstala jediná otázka: „Kdo byl ten muž v krbu?"

Skřítek sklopil pohled a podrbal se za ouškem.

„Nevím, kdo to byl, paní, neviděl jsem ho pořádně." Adrianne jen protočila panenky. Sotva se zdálo, že konečně přijde alespoň něčemu na kloub, zase se to muselo zamotat.

„Ani podle hlasu bys ho nepoznal?" pokusila se zoufale ještě jednou.

„Asi ne, má paní." Adrianne mu věnovala chabý úsměv a propustila ho.

Zbytek dopoledne se nesl v klidném duchu. Adrianne, ještě trochu zmožená ze včerejšího pití, se pustila do úklidu pracovny. Dávala si záležet, aby výsledek vypadal co nejprecizněji. Z poliček vybírala jednu knihu po druhé, opatrně je utírala a vracela zpět podle nového systému, který jí přišel přehlednější. Ze začátku věnovala pozornost i jednotlivým názvům, ale brzy jí myšlenky utekly od práce zpět k záhadám posledních dní. Tajemný rozhovor dvou kouzelníků, kniha černé magie, skřítkovo vyprávění, všechno měla v hlavě pomíchané. Příval informací byl za poslední dny opravdu unavující. Chtěla přijít všemu na kloub, ale času bylo málo. Už jen pět dní a bude se muset vrátit zpět do školy. To bylo zoufale málo času na to, aby něco zjistila. Zvláště o identitě kouzelníků, jejichž rozhovor slyšela na smuteční hostině.

Zrovna lezla po žebříku, aby dosáhla i na nejvyšší poličky, když se ozvalo klepání na dveře. Lekla se a trhla sebou, až jí jedna kniha vypadla z ruky a s hlasitým bouchnutím přistála na zemi. Vazba už byla stará, tak se kniha rozpadla na několik částí a volné listy se rozlétly po místnosti. Tiše zaklela a vzpomněla si na osobu za dveřmi.

„Dále," křikla nezúčastněně a pokoušela se dostat zbývající dvě knihy, které ještě držela v ruce, zpátky do police. Dveře se otevřely a vstoupil Edward jako vždy v slušivém černém obleku neformálního střihu. Zapátral pohledem po místnosti.

„Tady jsem," ozvala se shora. Edward opatrně následoval její hlas. Když ji uviděl, pronesl několik jistě neslušných slov v řeči, kterou Adrianne identifikovala jako francouzštinu. Nevěděla, že něco takového umí.

„Co tam děláte, slečno? Vždyť se vám něco stane! Vždycky když odejdu, přijde nějaká katastrofa!"

„V pořádku, Edwarde," uklidňovala ho, „nic se neděje. Počkejte, slezu dolů." Edward si mezitím všiml rozsypaných stránek a začal je postupně sbírat.

„Taková škoda!" mumlal si pro sebe. Adrianne se ladně snesla ze žebříku a přesunula se k psacímu stolu. Dala si pozor, aby se vyhnula vypadaným stranám, a usadila se do otcova křesla. Mlčela, než Edward posbíral všechny listy.

Narovnal se. To, co z knihy zbylo, položil na stůl. Teprve potom si všiml, že Adrianne sedí naproti němu. Ihned si vzpomněl na pana Buckleyho a na dobu, kdy tu ještě sedával on. Byli si v něčem podobní. Adrianne měla stejně nesmlouvavý výraz a tvrdé rysy. Zvláště pak, když si brala brýle, které ji dělaly o několik let starší.

„Musíme si promluvit," řekla důrazně a spořádaně složila ruce na stole. Byla mu víc podobná, než si sama připouštěla.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vše, co bys měla být**

Kapitola 4 – **Kdo doopravdy jsou**

Edward pozdvihl hlavu a uviděl ji, jak sedí v otcově křesle. Vypadala v něm stejně dobře jako kdysi on. Přizpůsobilo se její tělesné konstrukci, jako by už neočekávalo, že se jeho původní majitel vrátí. Zvláštní, jak rychle se měnila loajalita nábytku.

„Musíme si promluvit!" řekla důrazně a zkřížila ruce na stole. Ačkoliv byly její pohyby ještě trochu neohrabané, nebylo pochyb, že až bude starší, získá charizma svého otce. Tvářila se dospěleji než obvykle. Do své nové role dědičky rodinného jmění se vžila dokonale.

„Jistě, slečno, co byste chtěla vědět?" odvětil bezbarvým hlasem. Adrianne se vtěsnala hlouběji do křesla a pokynula mu, aby se posadil na protější židli. Přijal místo a škrobeně se usadil. Skoro se vznášel nad židlí.

„Chci, abyste si vzpomněl nebo se podíval do nějakých záznamů, to je jedno, jaké obchody otec uzavřel v listopadu. Zajímalo by mě, jestli se objevil nějaký nový klient, který si přál netradiční lektvary nebo kouzla. Teoreticky by to mohl být i někdo, kdo s otcem obchodoval už předtím a v listopadu začal požadovat něco nového, rozumíte?" s prosebným pohledem opřela hlavu o dlaň. Edward se zamyšleně zadíval z okna. Ramena mu spadla trochu dopředu a záda, předtím srovnaná jak podle pravítka, se vyklenula do tvaru luku. Trvalo chvíli než opět promluvil.

„Myslím, slečno, že na listopadu nebylo vůbec nic zajímavého. Na začátku měsíce byly dodávky klasických lektvarů dopraveny do všech obchodů na ostrově a o něco později i na kontinent. Vím, že tam bylo i několik individuálních objednávek, ale pokud si dobře vzpomínám, nešlo nikdy o nic velkého. Musel bych se podívat blíže, ale tuším, že šlo o lektvar na vyhubení nějakých neznámých druhů hlodavců. Pak tam bylo několik dalších, ale to už opravdu nevím. Nic podstatného." Odvrátil pohled od okna a znovu se začal soustředit na Adrianne. Ta jen beze slova přikývla.

„Proč se mě na to ptáte, stalo se snad něco v listopadu? Někdo vám něco řekl?" otázal se zvědavě Edward. Adrianne se na něj podívala se znovunabytým zájmem.

„Měl by snad někdo co říct?" chytila se poslední věty, která ji nad míru zaujala. Edward zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ne, nevím o nikom, jen mě zajímá, proč se mě ptáte právě na tento měsíc, nevidím žádnou souvislost." I když jeho odpověď byla vcelku logická, dále sledovala jeho výraz. V jeho očích se však nedalo nic vyčíst. Seděl klidně a nejspíše se dále zamýšlel nad tím, co se dělo v listopadu.

„Jen jsem zaslechla něco na hostině a byla jsem zvědavá. Zdálo se mi, že mluví o naší rodině, tak jsem si to chtěla ověřit. Ale asi šlo o něco jiného," odbyla to lehce, nejistá tím, jestli je bezpečné to probírat s Edwardem. Přestože mu věřila ze všech lidí nejvíc, informace, které se během posledních pár dní dozvěděla, byly až příliš překvapující na to, aby se s nimi jen tak s někým podělila.

„Jen by mě zajímalo, jak si to všechno pamatujete?" zeptala se zvědavě. Uvolněný úsměv znovu navštívil její tvář. Edward se srdečně zasmál. Předchozí téma bylo zapomenuto.

„Ale, vedu záznamy už tak dlouho, že se mi o nich zdá i v noci. Navíc většina z objednávek se opakuje pořád dokola, takže je jednoduché si to zapamatovat. No a když přijde něco nového a je to zajímavější než lektvar proti neštovicím, vryje se to do paměti ještě snáz."

Chápavě přikývla: „To věřím." Na chvíli mezi nimi zavládlo ticho. Edward nepovažoval za nutné mluvit, když nebyl tázán. Adrianne myslela na to, co bylo řečeno. Byla to ona, kdo se znovu zeptal.

„A od té doby, co jsou mrtví, vyřizujete všechny ty věci vy, že?"

„Ano," přitakal, ale při slově mrtví se na ni nehezky podíval. Ignorovala to.

„Naštěstí většina objednávek byla rutinních, takže jsme nemuseli měnit nic na zaběhnutém systému. Co se týče individuálních přání, bylo jich minimum a všechny zvládnutelné. Personál si téměř ve všem poradil sám. Přece jen se podařilo ututlat jejich zmizení na dost dlouho, aby to nepoškodilo obchody." Na slovo zmizení dal značný důraz.

„Dobře, alespoň něco tedy fungovalo správně," pochválila jej svým způsobem a zhluboka se nadechla, aby mohla pokračovat: „Teď je na čase, abyste mě zasvětil do všeho, co se týká rodinného podniku."

Edward si hlasitě povzdechl a pohodlněji se opřel: „To bude delší vyprávění!" upozornil a vytáhl z kapsy srolovaný pergamen. Adrianne se na něj tázavě podívala.

„Připravil jsem si takový tahák, když jste mi dala volno, abych to říkal víc přehledně. Snad to pomůže."

„Určitě," přisvědčila. „Tak začněte."

Edward nalistoval začátek textu, přečetl si prvních pár řádků a promluvil: „Jistě znáte ten příběh, ale není na škodu si jej zopakovat. Buckleyovi se proslavili jako mocní čarodějové, kteří po staletí ovládali umění tvorby nejsložitějších lektvarů a nejdůmyslnějších obranných kouzel.

Byl to Ignatus Buckley, který se jako první rozhodl věnovat produkty své mocné magie i jiným lidem, aby z toho měli užitek. V té době to bylo něco nezvyklého, každý mocný čaroděj střežil své znalosti a za žádnou cenu se o ně nedělil. Co je však neslýchané, dával lidem výsledky své práce zadarmo."

Edward ztišil hlas a rozhlédl se kolem, jestli je někdo neposlouchá: „Šušká se o tom, že chodil do Nebelvíru, ale to je jistě jen fáma. Navíc žádné záznamy o tom nikde nejsou, takže pravděpodobně jde jen o další z pokusů, jak očernit vaši rodinu." Adrianne se neodvážila ho přerušit.

„No a pak tu byl jeho vnuk Valerianus, který se inspiroval svým dědem, ovšem značně jeho myšlenku rozvinul a své produkty prodával. Samozřejmě ne za málo. Byly však tak kvalitní, že každý, kdo měl jen trochu peněz, neváhal a obětoval je za jeho lektvary. A tak rodina přišla ke svému prvnímu jmění." Podíval se do svého taháku a odvinul několik centimetrů textu, spokojen s tím, jak přehledný nástroj si vyrobil. Adrianne využila toho, že ztratil soustředění.

„Víte, Edwarde, nemyslela jsem, že se budeme zabývat historií. Znám moc dobře všechny své předky, četla jsem historii našeho rodu a kolem jejich portrétů jsem v posledních dnech strávila spoustu času." Vzpomněla si na hostinu odehrávající se v zahradním domě, kde všichni její významní předci viseli na stěnách v pozlacených rámech.

„Potřebuji spíše vědět praktické věci ze současnosti." Edward se na ni zklamaně podíval a odvinul dobrých třicet centimetrů svého pergamenu. Adrianne se nestačila divit. Vytáhla svůj diář a

namočila brk do inkoustu.

„Můžete začít," povzbudila ho a nadepsala první stranu. Edward si odkašlal.

„Váš otec, jak jistě víte, zaměstnával několik mocných čarodějů, kteří ovládali ty nejtajnější způsoby tvorby lektvarů, a velmi štědře jim za to platil. To je asi nejdůležitější věc. Je třeba je ujistit, že do Gringottovy banky budou stále proudit koše galeonů, aby jejich loajalita patřila i nadále jen vám. Konkurence by je velmi ráda zlákala k sobě a to nesmíme dopustit. Vím, že vy jste také velmi zdatná, co se týče přípravy lektvarů. Do budoucna však bude nutné, abyste své znalosti ještě prohloubila. Pan Buckley byl velmi zkušený kouzelník a jeho prazvláštní kombinace přísad dokázaly stvořit velmi silné lektvary, za které by se mistr nemusel stydět. Bylo by na místě, abyste se i vy, až dokončíte školu, ponořila do dalšího studia a přispěla svými nápady."

Adrianne pozorně poslouchala dál. Povinnosti se hromadily. Snažila se poznamenat si vše, co bude muset dělat už v rámci školy a co až po návratu z Bradavic. Doufala, že první seznam bude kratší, ale čím déle poslouchala Edwarda, tím více byla přesvědčená o tom, že tento školní rok nebude taková brnkačka, jako to byla předtím. V krku jí poněkud vyschlo. Bezstarostný život právě skončil. Ne, že by si doposud nějak převratně užívala svobody, ale líbilo se jí, že si mohla rozvrhnout čas podle svého. Se všemi úkoly, které vedení Buckleyovic lektvarů obnášelo, tomu měl být konec. Když Edward dokončil výčet toho nejnutnějšího, co musela v nadcházejících měsících podstoupit, hlasitě vydechla a složila hlavu do dlaní. Horkým čelem se dotkla pracovní desky, aby se trochu zchladila. Bylo toho moc.

Edward odložil stočený pergamen na stůl a taktně vyčkával. Adrianne nevnímala. Jakýkoliv výraz, který její obličej nesl, byl skrytý v jejích dlaních a pod pokrývkou hustých vlasů. Něco tiše zamumlala, ale jednotlivým slovům nebylo rozumět.

Odvážil se tedy zeptat: „Omlouvám se, nerozuměl jsem, co jste říkala?"

„Já nemůžu!" zopakovala hlasitěji a zdvihla hlavu. Oči měla červené, ale ne od pláče. Řasy, ráno tak pečlivě nalíčené řasenkou, vypadaly nepřirozeně ohnutě a zanedbaně. Tváře, které získaly až příliš nachovou barvu, měla otlačené, jak se o ně celou dobu opírala. Veškerou důmyslnost a kouzlo, které z ní jindy vyzařovalo, najednou vystřídala ponurá otupělost.

Edward neodpovídal a jen ji slitovně pozoroval. Nemohla si jeho výrazu nevšimnout. Vždyť on byl přece ten, kdo ji zrazoval od toho, aby se ujala celého podniku. Mohla mít kohokoliv, kdo by ji ve všem zastoupil. Uvědomovala si to stejně dobře jako on, ale ta myšlenka jí připadala prostě cizí. Šlo o dědictví jejího otce, jejího děda. Copak to nechápal? Nejspíše ne. Byl to přece jenom sluha. I když blízký. V jednom měl však pravdu. Tolik scházelo, aby se třeba jen vzdáleně přiblížila svému otci. Ničeho z toho se navíc nedalo dosáhnout během krátké doby. Nebyla připravená. Avšak vzdát se pro ni nebylo alternativou. Když jí ministr nabídl pomoc Malfoyova otce, plně si uvědomila důležitost své pozice v rámci podniku. Ať se bude dít cokoliv, nesmí se té pozice vzdát. Bála se všech těch supů, kteří čekali právě na to, až zeslábne a její bohatství se stane snadnou kořistí. Nicméně její cílevědomost a snaha dokázat sobě i všem, že není pro své rodiče zklamáním, jí pomáhala ten strach překonat. Proto si ani tentokrát nemohla dovolit dlouhého výdechu. Věděla, co by jí řekl, kdyby dále propadala beznaději. Podle něj měla na výběr. Podle sebe však ne.

Opatrně setřela drobné kousky vydrolené řasenky z lícních kostí a prohrábla si zacuchané vlasy. Bylo na čase opět ovládnout své emoce. Naposledy se podívala do seznamu a připsala do prvního sloupce další položku. Poté odložila brk a nahodila uvolněný výraz.

„Pustíme se do toho, Edwarde!" řekla s nově nabytým nadšením a narovnala se v křesle. Skepticky se na ni podíval, ale neřekl nic. Doufala, že její poklesek přejde bez komentářů a bude respektovat její přání.

Když lekce skončila, Adrianne se odebrala do svého pokoje, aby si promyslela, co všechno bude nutné zařídit, než odjede do Bradavic. Jakmile však vešla, z přemýšlení ji vytrhlo ťukání na sklo. Podívala se tím směrem a spatřila velkou sněhobílou sovu. Podivila se nad zvláštním časem, kdy sova přiletěla. Obvykle všechna pošta přišla již ráno. Otevřela však okno a pustila nádherného ptáka dovnitř. Nejprve jej pohladila po hlavě, aby se trochu uklidnil a nechal ji vzít si z jeho pařátů dopis.

Podle doteku poznala, že šlo o dopis od někoho významného. Obálka byla z jemného smetanově zbarveného materiálu, který si nemohl dovolit jen tak ledajaký kouzelník. Otočila ji, aby zjistila, kdo píše. Znak Malfoyových vévodil levému hornímu rohu. Na pravé straně bylo ozdobným písmem načrtnuto její jméno. Chvíli se na dopis dívala bez úmyslu jej otevřít. První, co ji napadlo, bylo, že píše Lucius. Nedokázala na sobě rozpoznat, jestli je tomu ráda nebo ne. Když z ní však opadlo prvotní překvapení nad nevyžádanou poštou, došlo jí, že jde o oficiální obálku. Tu by jistě Lucius pro běžnou konverzaci nevyužil. Srdce ji pokleslo. Raději ten zvláštní pocit rychle zahnala, obávajíc se jeho skutečného významu.

Otevřela obálku a našla v ní pozvánku na formální večeři v Malfoy Manor, která se měla konat již ten večer. K pozvánce byl přidán malý kousek pergamenu, kde byla připsána poznámka. Vivienne Malfoyová se obávala, aby se večeře do odjezdu Adrianne a Luciuse stihla, a proto si dovolila ji uspořádat tak brzy.

Adrianne odložila obě kartičky na parapet a začala přemýšlet nad výmluvou, která by ji zachránila před dnešním večerem. Nic ji však nenapadalo. Bylo velmi málo událostí, které mohly posloužit jako důvod odmítnutí pozvání od Malfoyů. Žádná taková událost však nebyla po ruce nebo se nedala věrohodně nasimulovat. Adrianne ztratila poslední zbytek dobré nálady a vyrazila dolů za Edwardem oznámit mu tu šťastnou novinu.

Přesně v sedm hodin stála připravená u krbu. Její štíhlé tělo zdobily světle šedé hedvábné šaty s drobným levandulovým žíháním na živůtku. Měly vcelku jednoduchý střih až na plisovanou sukni, která dodávala modelu na noblesnosti. To vše Adrianne doplnila stříbrnými lodičkami, které si nechala dovést z Paříže poté, co je viděla za výlohou mudlovského obchodu. Patřily k jejím nejoblíbenějším a nosila je většinou jen při velmi zvláštních příležitostech. Sama se podivila, že se dneska rozhodla vzít si je na sebe. Vždyť měla ještě tucet šedých střevíčků.

Vhodila do krbu trochu prášku a přesunula se do Malfoy Manor. Tenhle druh cestování nesnášela. Už jen tři dni a bude se moci přenášet, kam bude chtít. Nemohla se dočkat. V Malfoyově domě ještě nikdy nebyla. Slyšela, že patří k jedněm z nejkrásnějších britských sídel. Ve škole se o něm také často mluvilo. Nezřídka kdy v něm Lucius pořádal jeden ze svých věhlasných vánočních nebo velikonočních večírků, kam byli pozváni všichni, co v kouzelnickém světě něco znamenali. Ona se sem však nikdy dřív nepodívala. Nejen že takové večírky z hloubi duše nesnášela, ale Malfoy ji nikdy nepozval. Byla pro něj celou tu dobu příliš neviditelná.

Hned jak vystoupila z krbu, přivítal ji vysoký hlas Vivienne Malfoyové.

„Adrianne, jsem tak ráda, že jsi přišla. Už jsem se začínala bát, že to pozvání přišlo příliš pozdě. Vím, že by bylo vhodnější napsat několik dní dopředu, ale čas se krátí. Určitě budeš muset ještě do Londýna pro učebnice, takže bych těžko hledala další volný večer," vysvětlila a vedla ji do uvítacího salonku.

Adrianne se nestačila po rozlehlé hale příliš porozhlédnout, ale neušlo jí, že podlaha je obložena stejným kamenem jako v Buckley Manor. Zajímalo by ji, kdo koho asi inspiroval.

„Děkuji za pozvání," odvětila mile a vešla do salonku. „Dnešek je dobrý. Neměla jsem žádný program, takže nebyl problém to zařídit." Vivienne znalecky přikývla, dobře naladěná ze svého úspěchu.

„Musím ti prozradit, že ta včerejší hostina byla výborná. Dlouho jsem nebyla na tak dobře organizačně zvládnuté akci. Minulý týden pořádala Evelyne McNairová zahradní večírek a byla to hotová katastrofa," postěžovala si Vivienne a podala Adrianne skleničku šampaňského.

„Nejen že vůbec nevysušila trávník, takže si všichni ušpinili boty, ale kdybys viděla ty ubrusy! Byly asi tak bíle jako zdi rok po vymalování. Skandální! Takové bych nedala ani do kuchyně." Adrianne pohoršeně přikývla. Stav ubrusů paní McNairové ji opravdu znepokojil. Vivienne však pokračovala dál: „Musím se přiznat, že jsem zpočátku od té smuteční události čekala ještě něco horšího než od McNairovic slavnosti, ale velmi mile jsi mě překvapila. Všechno bylo na svém místě a perfektní." Na obličeji se jí objevil dojatý výraz a Adrianne připadalo, že musela několikrát zamrkat, aby zatlačila slzy. Teď však bylo na ní, aby něco řekla. Jednak to vyžadoval bonton, jednak nestála o to hodnotit dále bělost ubrusů či lesk skleniček.

„To je od vás velká pocta, paní Malfoyová. Věřte mi, že to dalo několik dní příprav, aby vyl výsledek takový. Jako Buckleyová jsem to nemohla zanedbat. Naše rodina byla vždy příliš významná na to, aby si mohla dovolit neúspěch," řekla bez skrupulí a lehce se napila šampaňského. Vivienne ji napodobila, trochu zaskočená sebevědomým stylem mladé dívky, ale na druhou stranu velmi příjemně překvapena jejím smyslem pro dodržování konvencí.

Na stole před nimi se objevil tác s jednohubkami. Adrianne se zadívala na ty umělecké výtvory. Pokud Vivienne v něčem opravdu vynikala, bylo to představování dobré manželky. Vzala si jeden malý předkrm a v duchu ocenila jeho výtečnou chuť.

„Nevěděla jsem, že ti ještě nebylo sedmnáct," načala paní Malfoyová nové téma. „Cestování krbem není moc příjemné, zvláště na slavnostnější příležitosti. Lucius oslavil narozeniny už v zimě a moc si pochvaluje tu volnost."

„Taky se těším, až už budu volná," posteskla si Adrianne a ochutnala další jednohubku.

„To znamená," zarazila se Vivienne, „že musíš mít narozeniny ještě než začne škola. Ale to je nemilé. Mělo mi to dojít dřív. Uspořádala bych ti narozeninovou oslavu." Adrianne se trpělivě nadechla a položila ruku na stůl.

„Jste moc hodná, ale to není nutné. Nebylo by vhodné slavit narozeniny tak krátce po tom, co jsem pohřbila rodiče. Nemám náladu na žádnou takovou událost. Raději si v klidu připravím věci do školy a přečtu nějakou knížku," ujistila ji.

Vivienne nasadila soucitný výraz a položila svoji precizně upravenou ruku na její a jemně ji stiskla. Druhou položila na rameno a v procítěném gestu ji přivinula k sobě.

„Máš úplnou pravdu, to se nehodí. Omlouvám se, že jsem to připomněla, měla bych tě spíš rozptýlit." Adrianne doposud cítila, že situaci zvládá, ale zmínka o rodičích ji vykolejila. Ještě nebyla připravená o tom mluvit ani na to zase myslet. Jediné, co chtěla, bylo úplně zapomenout. Přátelské objetí paní Malfoyové v ní vyvolalo příval emocí, které jen stěží dokázala potlačit. Ačkoliv chování Vivienne bylo v mnohých ohledech škrobené, dokázala projevit i opravdový cit. Proto se od ní nechala obejmout a kupodivu jí to nebylo ani nepříjemné. Vivienne měla vychování, takže ji nedržela déle, než by bylo společensky vhodné. Prohodily spolu ještě několik slov, než se ve dveřích salonku objevil Abraxas ve slavnostním hábitu.

„Promiňte, že jdu pozdě," omluvil se a přijal od Adrianne ruku. „Zdržel jsem se na ministerstvu. Musel jsem nutně vyřídit několik záležitosti s Juliem a ještě se stavit v bance. Byla tam hrozná fronta a ten hloupý skřet nepovažoval za nutné mě vzít přednostně. Ostuda. Kdyby tam byl jeho nadřízený, hned bych si stěžoval. Platím jim vcelku slušné peníze za to, že mi hlídají moje zlato, a oni mě nechají čekat jako nějakého mudlovského šmejda!" odfrkl si, ale vzápětí nasadil jeden ze svých okouzlujících úsměvů.

„Jak neuctivé," odpověděla Vivienne a podala manželovi sklenku skotské. „Už jsem si říkala, kde jsi. Adrianne dorazila již před nějakou chvílí." Abraxas se napil a rozhlédl se znuděně po místnosti. Na prahu se objevil domácí skřítek. Vypadal zuboženě.

„Večeře se může podávat, pane," prohlásil poníženě a bez dalšího zmizel. Abraxas pokynul Adrianne, aby jej následovala. Lusknutím prstů otevřel zdobené dveře. Naskytl se jim úžasný pohled. Jídelna byla jistě jednou z největších místností sídla. Velká francouzská okna lemovala celou stěnu v krátkých rozestupech. Ve dne to tu muselo být nádherně prosluněné. Uprostřed místnosti stál dlouhý stůl z nejdražšího dřeva. Kolem něj se tyčily tři hedvábím potažené židle. Jediné světlo přinášely svíce ze tří stříbrných svícnů pravidelně rozmístěných na stole. Místo bylo nasyceno domácí atmosférou, ale přesto neztratilo nádech luxusní odtažitosti. Adrianne se neubránila překvapenému pohledu. Čekala, že to tu bude krásné. Ale tohle předčilo její očekávání. Vzpomněla si na jejich výrazy, když poprvé uviděli Buckley Manor. Musela uznat, že se také uměli předvést. Co však neušlo jejímu pohledu, byl malý počet židlí u jídelního stolu. Jen tři? Lucius snad nepřijde? Nedokázala se rozhodnout, jestli je ráda nebo ne.

Přijala místo uprostřed stolu, zatímco manželé Malfoyovi zabrali židle v čele. Podle počtu příborů měla mít večeře několik chodů a vzhledem k tomu, jak dobře chutnaly jednohubky, hlavní jídlo mohlo přinést výjimečný kulinářský zážitek. Poté co v tichosti snědli předkrm, Abraxas promluvil.

„Jak to vypadá s obchody, už jste se trochu zorientovala?" Nabral na vidličku kousek žlutého melounu a poté, co mu věnoval zkoumavý pohled, si jej vybíravým gestem vložil do úst.

„Ano, už na tom pracuji. Jak řekl pan Black, není času nazbyt." Heboučkým látkovým ubrouskem si utřela pusu a napila se vína. „Je to jen otázka dní, než budu rozumět základním věcem. Zatím jsem prozkoumala pravidelné smlouvy s obchody a zítra se podívám na systém individuálních zakázek," shrnula všedním tónem a pokračovala v jídle.

„Výborně," zhodnotil Malfoy starší. „S Alexandrem jsme byli dobří přátelé už od dětství, takže cítím, že je to nyní i má povinnost ve všem vám pomoci. Našel jsem několik potencionálních klientů, kteří by rádi využili vaše služby. Alexander Buckley byl v našich kruzích známý tím, že dokázal mnoha lidem velice diskrétně pomoci. Tahle změna ve vedení jistě způsobí menší poprask a bude komplikované získat si důvěru některých lidí zpět. Přece jen jste ještě mladá a nikdo vás nezná. Bude potřeba, abyste tyto zákazníky ujistila, že se nic nezměnilo. Slyšel jsem, že i vy sama patříte mezi nejlepší v Bradavicíh ve tvorbě lektvarů. To se bude hodit."

Na stole se objevil hlavní chod a diskuze na chvíli ustala. Adrianne se snažila pochopit, co myslel tou diskrétní pomocí. Byla si jistá, že se Edward o ničem takovém nezmínil.

„Myslím, že by se mi mohlo povést přesvědčit tyto dobré zákazníky, aby se nebáli své problémy svěřit i vám," pokračoval Abraxas ve své tajuplné řeči. Tentokrát však Adrianne nevydržela a zvědavost ji přemohla.

„Promiňte, ale dívala jsem se do otcových záznamů a neviděla jsem tam žádné zvláštnosti," otázala se s neskrývaným rozladěním. Malfoy se slizce usmál.

„Ale samozřejmě, Adrianne, některé věci je lepší nezaznamenávat do oficiálních knih. Je jen otázkou času, než najdete soukromé dokumenty vašeho otce o těchto obchodech," ujistil ji s neskrývaným zadostiučiněním. Adrianne nabrala několik kousků zeleniny a začala je pomalým tempem přežvykovat, aby získala čas na odpověď. Tajné spisy. To bylo to poslední, co ještě potřebovala. Otázkou bylo, zda o tomhle Edward věděl. Jestli ano, proč jí o tom neřekl, než šla k Malfoyovým? Musel přeci tušit, že Abraxas ji nenechá na pokoji. Pokud o tom nevěděl, situace mohla být ještě komplikovanější. Opravdu netušila, co má dělat.

„Doufám, že je brzy najdu," odpověděla opatrně. „Ráda bych se dozvěděla více o těchto závazcích. Co se týče vaší nabídky, obávám se, že prozatím nebudu moci souhlasit s jakýmkoli zásahem z vaší strany. Až ty záznamy najdu, rozhodnu se, zda budu pokračovat v tom, co otec diskrétně řešil." Doufala, že Abraxas na ni nebude tlačit ani jednat za jejími zády. Nebyla tak hloupá, aby jí nedošlo, že ony diskrétní záležitosti budou mít pravděpodobně co do činění s černou magií. A používání černé magie podle ní vedlo jen na jediné místo – do Azkabanu.

„Nevadí, ale rozmýšlejte rychle, v těchto věcech se nevyplatí váhat!" podotkl již méně upjatě a na chvíli se opět vrátil ke svému pokrmu. Po zbytek hlavního chodu už nikdo z nich nepromluvil. U Vivienne to bylo něco velmi neobvyklého. I Adrianne byla zaskočena jejím mlčením. Důvod si však troufla odhadnout. Jistě nemohlo být lehké vystupovat jako manželka Abraxase Malfoye.

Když se na stole objevil dezert, z haly se začaly ozývat hlasy dalších osob. Vivienne trochu pookřála a poprvé za celou dobu promluvila.

„To musí být Lucius," řekla a odložila příbor. Adrianne ztuhla a jídlo pro ni v tu chvíli ztratilo chuť. S velkou námahou polkla poslední sousto a po vzoru Vivienne odložila vidličku, čekajíc, co bude dál. Nikdo však do jídelny nevešel a hlasy se začaly pomalu ztrácet. Vivienne vstala.

„Jdu se podívat, co se děje," oznámila omluvným tónem a poté, co jí Abraxas věnoval souhlasný pohled, se odebrala do haly. Adrianne zůstala s Malfoyem starším sama. Zavládlo mezi nimi ticho. Byla by nejradši, kdyby to tak zůstalo, ale Abraxas využil své chvíle.

„Vím, že jste v tomhle nová, slečno Buckleyová, ale když jsme tu sami, není třeba si nic nalhávat a můžeme mluvit na rovinu. Abych pravdu řekl, nemáte moc možností, jak se rozhodnout. Váš otec učinil jistá obchodní spojení, která byla stvrzena kouzelnickými sliby, a jelikož jsem slyšel, že nejste hloupá, jistě víte, co to znamená. Radil bych vám proto, abyste se rychle dala dohromady a začala plnit, co máte. Teď, když jste jeho nástupkyní, veškerá odpovědnost se přenesla na vás a je vaší povinností splnit to, co bylo slíbeno!"

Adrianne vyschlo v krku. Tohle všechno byl jen sen. Stěží se jí dařilo udržet víčka, aby zabránila slzám, které se jí řinuly do očí. Jediné, co si přála bylo, aby se vše vrátilo zpět do starých kolejí a ona zase mohla být ta bezstarostná dívka, která si mohla dělat, co chtěla. Pod stolem zatnula pěsti, až jí zbělely dlaně. Podívala se Abraxasovým směrem a spatřila jeho culící se tvář. Ten dobře věděl, co dělá. A co bylo nejhorší, dařilo se mu to.

„Rozuměli jsme si, slečno Buckleyová?" zeptal se konečně a s velkou chutí se napil vína. Chvíli zarytě mlčela a snažila se získat ztracenou sebekontrolu. Bála se, že když otevře pusu, Abraxas uslyší, jak jí zuby strachy a vztekem drkotají o sebe. Nechtěla mu dopřát sledovat ještě více ponižující obraz, než se mu již naskýtal. Trvalo hodnou chvíli, než v sobě ucítila dostatečnou sílu, aby mohla promluvit.

Když otvírala ústa, dveře se otevřely a objevila se Vivinne. Adrianne v tu chvíli zapomněla na Abraxase a její oči zhypnotizovaly prostor za jeho ženou. Byla sama. Zrychlený tlukot srdce, který v ní napětí vyvolalo, se opět uklidnil. Sklopila pohled. Všimla si však Malfoyova výrazu, který jasně dával najevo, že spolu ještě neskončili. Stále čekal na její rezignaci. Teď však nebyla vhodná chvíle. Vivienne se vrátila ke stolu.

„Lucius je doma, ale omlouvá se, že nepřijde. Vrátil se i s přítelkyní a oba jsou už unavení po celém dni, tak zůstanou v jeho křídle," oznámila Vivienne sklesle. „Říkala jsem mu, že by tě měl jít pozdravit, ale trval na svém. Tak snad někdy příště." Urovnala si sukni a napila se vody. Adrianne přikývla.

„To nevadí, uvidíme se v Bradavicích," ujistila ji a pořádně se napila vína, aby spláchla pachuť všeho, co si za dnešní večer vyposlechla. Další hodinu ještě probírali běžná společenská témata a její návrat do Bradavic. Připadala si jako zástupce té skupiny lidí, co se účastnila smuteční hostiny. Konverzace byla povrchní až hloupá, témata nudná a všichni tři vypadali jako karikatury sebe sama. Každý skrýval své pravé já za maskou společensky kompetentního, všechny konvence dodržujícího idiota. Teprve teď pochopila, že to všechno jsou jen masky. Dřív si myslela, že jejich chování na veřejnosti odhaluje jejich pravé já. Začínala však zjišťovat, že všechno je jen mistrná přetvářka.

Když se podívala na Abraxase, nemohla už dále přehlížet toho despotického vyděrače, který jednou za čas vykoukl z jeho jinak perfektního výrazu. Bilo to do očí. Ačkoliv se vehementně snažil neustále mít na tváři laxní, uvolněný výraz, svaly na jeho spáncích a vrásčitém čele byly napnuté. Ústa měl stočená do drobného úsměvu, tak typického pro vyšší společnost, která ukazovala své pohrdání vůči okolnímu světu. Jeho oči však zůstávaly stále chladné a bez výrazu.

Vivienne byla ideálním módním doplňkem, který by mu záviděl snad každý muž. Krásná, dobře vychovaná, konzervativní, s hlavou vždy o trochu výš, než by bylo nutné. Její výraz dokázal velice rychle ukázat, jestli jste jí padli do oka nebo ne. Měla tu moc rozhodnut, kdo je dost dobrý na to, aby s ním prohodila pár slov, a kdo jí nesahá ani po kotníky a zaslouží si asi tolik pozornosti jako zrnko prachu na jejich drahé podlaze. Co se však skrývalo za její maskou? Adrianne si nebyla jistá. Vivienne mohla být klidně povrchní a bohatství chtivá, ale věděla, co se kolem ní děje, a za svůj honosný život platila nemalou daň. O tom nebylo pochyb.

Oddechla si, když se večer začal chýlit ke konci. Poděkovala za výborné jídlo a za každou cenu se snažila nenechat Vivienne znovu odejít. Nechtěla znovu zůstat s Abaxasem sama. Přesunuli se zpět do haly, zahalené do příjemného šera. Mohlo být kolem půlnoci. Kromě světla z několika svícnů rozvěšených po zdi do místnosti vnikaly i měsíční paprsky, které dodávaly hale teplejší dojem.

S Malfoyem starším si potřásla rukou a velmi oficiálním tónem mu popřála hezký zbytek večera. Vivienne srdečně objala. Ona jediná mohla být pro ni spojencem v tomto domě, a tak o ni nehodlala přijít.

Když si položila hlavu na její rameno, nemohla se ubránit dojmu, že ji někdo sleduje. Pozdvihla oči a zahlédla postavu stojící v prvním patře. Hned věděla, že je to on. Zoufale se snažila najít jeho oči, aby viděla jeho výraz.

Stál ve stínu jednoho ze svícnů, ale když si všiml, že se na něj dívá, udělal krok blíže k zábradlí. Srdce jí poskočilo. Jeho zkoumavý pohled byl intenzivnější než kdy předtím. Na moment se odvážila odhodit svou lhostejnost a vrátila mu jeho propalující pohled stejnou měrou. Byl to však jen okamžik. Musela pustit paní Malfoyovou, aby jejich objetí netrvalo příliš dlouho.

Vyklouzla a udělala krok ke krbu. Na poslední chvíli se ještě otočila, ale místo v prvním patře zůstalo prázdné. Byl pryč.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vše, co bys měla být**

Kapitola 5 **Sliby, sliby, sliby**

Po večeru stráveném v Malfoy Manor si Adrianne už těžko dokázala představit děsivější zážitek. Poslední dva dny zůstávala většinu času ve své ložnici a přemýšlela. Zbývalo jen několik hodin do chvíle, kdy získá plnoletost a stane se právoplatnou lady Buckleyovou. Poslední roky si vždy představovala, jak bude moci kouzlit o prázdninách a trénovat vše, co se v Bradavicích naučila. Najednou by dala cokoliv, aby ten moment oddálila. Už pro ni neznamenal získání volnosti, ale připoutání se ke všemu, co zůstalo po jejích rodičích.

Kéž by aspoň věděla, k čemu se uvázala. Prozatím však všechno zůstávalo velkou neznámou. Předpokládala, že mnohé objeví, až bude moci použít kouzla v otcově pracovně. Všechny ty zamčené zásuvky čekaly na to, až odhalí jejich tajemství. Spoustu věcí v domě mohl udělat jen člen rodiny Buckleyů, proto ani nezkoušela požádat Edwarda, aby se pro ni pokusil něco otevřít. Byl to její úkol.

Podívala se na hodinky. Do půlnoci zbývala necelá půlhodina. Vteřinová ručička si nemilosrdně klestila cestu k dalšímu dni. Žádný s Adrianniných prosebných pohledů ji nemohl zastavit. Zavřela knihy, které měla kolem sebe rozložené, a srovnala je na jednu hromádku. I přesto na posteli, kde strávila prakticky celý dnešek, zůstalo mnoho pergamenů s poznámkami. Letmo je přešla pohledem, ale nechala je na místě. Vypsala si všechno možné o různých druzích slibů a závazků, které se dají v magickém světě uzavřít, ale nenašla nic, co by mělo účinky i na potomky či dědice zesnulých. Každý slib, který čaroděj vykonal, byl zrušen jeho smrtí, pokud jej do té doby nesplnil. Nemělo cenu hledat dál.

Začala přecházet po pokoji sem a tam. Překročila hromadu polštářů, která se povalovala po zemi, a na chvíli se zastavila u okna. Odhrnula závěs a podívala se ven. Všude bylo ticho a klid. Žádná světla, nic, co by nasvědčovalo tomu, že je ještě někdo vzhůru. Opět zatáhla a pokračovala v nervózní chůzi. Na posteli zahlédla svoji hůlku. Natáhla se pro ni a uchopila ji do zpocené ruky. Ošila se při tom dotyku. Vrátila hůlku zpět do pokrývek a šla se opláchnout. Vešla do koupelny a se stísněným pocitem rozsvítila. Pohyb na podlaze ji trochu vyděsil. Malinko couvla, než si uvědomila, že je to jen její stín. Znechucená svou patetičností se bez dalšího váhání přesunula k umyvadlu, aby si osvěžila ulepené ruce.

Mělo to cenu? Ještě patnáct minut, než se bude moci pohnout z místa. Žaludek se jí sevřel, když prvních pár kapek ledové vody dopadlo na konečky prstů. Ucukla. V tom rozrušení si spletla kohoutky. Pustila tentokrát již teplou vodu a ponořila do ní ruce. Trochu se jí ulevilo.

Ani když byla malá, neodpočítávala minuty zbývající do narozeninového dne. Rodiče jí často dávali několik dárků již předem, aby ukojili její zvědavost. Vzpomněla si, jak ke svým desátým narozeninám dostala malou opičku. Byla tak roztomilá.

Podívala se do zrcadla. Zvětšující skla sevřená ve výrazných obroučcích pitvořila její obličej. Připadala si jako moucha. Sundala brýle a opláchla si vlažnou vodou obličej. Pomalu mohla vyrazit. Takhle v noci ji nic nebude rušit. Ze skříně vzala vytahanou mikinu a několik svíček, aby si nemusela svítit hůlkou.

V hale byla černočerná tma. Celý den bylo zataženo ani teď v noci nevykoukla jediná hvězda. Otevřela dveře do otcovy pracovny a se zvláštním pocitem posvátné bázně vklouzla dovnitř. Ačkoliv to byla už pouze její pracovna, duch Alexandra Buckleyho se zde stále vznášel jako stín. Rozsvítila několik svíček. V místnosti se rozlilo světlo. Ve vzduchu už nebyl cítit prach, jen vůně starých knih.

Přistoupila ke stolu a dlouze se podívala na složitý systém zásuvek. Noční klid narušilo zvonění zvonů. Odbila půlnoc a ona dosáhla plnoletosti. Pozdvihla hůlku.

„Alohomora," zašeptala a pokusila se otevřít první šuplík. Neúspěšně. Pokrčila obočí a zatáhla ještě jednou za mosazný úchyt. Nic se nestalo. Párkrát zaklela a začala přemýšlet nad dalším zaklínadlem, které by mohla použít. Jistě to mělo co dělat s tím, aby se do otcových věcí nedostal někdo nepatřičný. Muselo jít o nějaký speciální druh ochrany. Právo nabourat soukromí Buckleyho mohl mít přece jedině jiný Buckley. Jak mohla být tak hloupá.

Pomocí hůlky se nepatrně řízla do ruky a nechala stéct několik kapek krve na rodinný znak, který zdobil pravý roh pracovní desky. Dvě pentle, které svíraly flakónek s lektvarem se v ten moment rozestoupily a propustily lahvičku ze svého sevření. Adrianne ji opatrně vzala do ruky a položila ji vedle znaku. Spatřila tak malou prohlubeň, kde ležel stříbrný prsten s velkým tmavě modrým kamenem.

Znala ho. Otec jej nikdy nesundával z prstu. Vzala ho mezi palec a ukazováček a vytáhla jej. Byl nádherný. Chvíli si ho jenom prohlížela, než jej natáhla na prst. Kroužek byl velký, takže bez problémů sklouzl až dolů. Kámen se najednou rozsvítil. Adrianne v leknutí odtáhla ruku od těla a pokusila se prsten sundat. Jestli šel navléct snadno, teď s ním nešlo ani hnout. Jakoby se stal součástí jejího prstu. Zmenšil se přesně na její velikost a jeho záře zeslábla.

Zdvihla ruku do výše obličeje a zírala na prsten, lehce otřesená jeho chováním. Otáčela paží ze strany na stranu. Na klenotu nebylo nic zvláštního. Vypadal jako každý jiný prsten. Znovu se jej pokusila sundat, ale ani tentokrát s ním nešlo ani hnout. Zahleděla se do temně modrého kamene a spatřila rýsující se znak rodu Buckleyů. Zadívala se na jednotlivé zásuvky, poté na prsten. Chytila úchyt rukou, na které se vyjímal drahocenný klenot, a zatáhla. Povolil. Zásuvka se otevřela.

Adrianne se vítězoslavně usmála a usadila se do křesla. Posunula svíčky blíže k přihrádkám a vytáhla několikery kožené desky. Pohladila hrubý materiál a opatrně je otevřela. Letmo proběhla několik vložených papírů. Šlo o přísady do zvláštních lektvarů, které neznala. Tím se však mohla zabývat později. Zavřela desky a hledala dál. Muselo tu přece být něco o slibech, které zmiňoval Abraxas. Prošla další tři zásuvky, ale nenarazila na nic důležitého. Byly tam jistě zajímavé věci a mnohé by si ráda přečetla, ale kouzelnické závazky byly priorita.

Unaveně se natáhla v křesle a pozorovala psací stůl. Kde to mohlo být? Otec se proslavil svým tajnůstkařením, tak se ani nedivila, že nic nemohla najít. Jistě měl nějakou důmyslnou skrýš, kde tyhle věci schovával. Pokoušela se vžít do jeho kůže a dívat se jeho očima. Nepřehlédla jediný kus nábytku. Rentgenovala jeden sekretář za druhým a hledala potencionální skrýše. Vyčítala si, že jediné tajné místo, které znala, byla polička s alkoholem. Už chtěla pokračovat v prohlídce, ale zastavila se a její pohled se vrátil zpět k tajné polici.

To místo viděl snad každý, koho sem otec pozval. Nikdo by za tím nehledal více. Vždycky přece říkával, že nejlépe se věci ukryjí lidem přímo před očima. Při té vzpomínce jí ztěžknul dech. Zahnala vkrádající se slzy a přešla ke knihovně. Otočila sovou a polička s karafami se objevila ve své plné kráse. Vyskládala všechny nádoby na stůl a zadívala se na svůj obraz ve skleněných tabulkách. Ohmatala rohy jednotlivých skel. Netrvalo dlouho, než odhalila malou škvíru mezi jedním z bočních skel a zadní výplní. Vtlačila mezi ně dva prsty a zadní stěnu odtáhla. Před jejím zrakem se vynořila další část skleněné poličky, kde ležela jedna jediná kniha.

Adrianne si v tichosti zatleskala. Vytáhla ji a začala listovat. První stránky neobsahovaly nic zajímavého, ale když se dostala dál, začala poznávat jména otcových známých a popisy lektvarů, které jim otec nejspíše připravil. Četla jednotlivé ingredience a účely, ke kterým měly lektvary sloužit. Nejprve šlo většinou jen o směsi, které dokázaly vymazat vzpomínky nebo je nahradily jinými, když však listovala dále, cíle těchto produktů se stávaly drsnější a děsivější. Nechápala, na co někdo potřebuje lektvar, který leptá kůži, oslepuje nebo vyvolává noční můry, jejichž obsah může tvůrce lektvaru určit. Přestala listovat. To byly ty diskrétní zakázky, ke kterým se její otec zavázal? Byla zděšená a neodvažovala se číst dál. Opravdu se nechtěla dozvědět, komu dělal nějaký smrtící koktejl.

Odložila knihu na stůl a posadila se zpět do křesla. Útroby jí svírala nepotlačitelná tíseň. Sledovala otevřený list s neskrývanou nenávistí. Nejraději by knihu nadobro zavřela a schovala někam, kde ji nikdo nikdy nenajde, aby se zbavila důkazu, že její otec měl něco společného s takovými lektvary. Musela však uvažovat logicky a tohle bylo příliš iracionální.

Přisunula knihu blíž k sobě a začala hledat nějakou zmínku o ochraně těch podivných obchodů. Bylo jí jasné, že něco takového neprobíhalo jako koupě lektvaru proti hlodavcům. Netrvalo příliš dlouho, než se dopídila informací. Ani tentokrát však nebyla potěšena. Na konci seznamu otcových klientů byla připsána malá poznámka sdělující, že obsah žádné z dohod nesmí být jejich vykonavatelem nikdy vyzrazen. Šlo tedy o slib mlčenlivosti. Ten však stále ještě nevysvětloval to, o čem ji informoval Abraxas.

Došla až na konec otcových zápisků, ale nenašla ani čárku o tom, co potřebovala. Značně nervózní a znepokojená zavřela knihu a vše v pracovně vrátila na své místo. Její poslední šancí byla kniha o černé magii, kterou předtím našla. S poraženým výrazem se v tichosti vrátila zpět do své ložnice.

Temnou knihu vytáhla z jejího úkrytu a našla stránku, která se věnovala slibu mlčenlivosti. Postup k jeho vykonání ji nijak nenadchnul. Takhle byl popisován i v jiných knihách. Co však upoutalo její pozornost, byly poznámky rozseté různě po celé stránce. Začala číst systematicky od horního rohu. Dal se použít jako součást kouzelnické smlouvy a to buď klasického nebo černého charakteru. Odfrkla si.

Smlouva založená na černé magii? Ne, dneska už se ničemu nedivila. Našla příslušnou část a přečetla si základní informace. Porušení takové smlouvy zanechalo na člověku viditelná znamení, aby každý poznal, že takovému člověku se nedá věřit. Pokud šlo o závažnější předmět smlouvy, účinky se zhoršovaly. Následkem tak mohla být i mučivá bolest trvající tak dlouho, než se zrazený člověk rozhodl ji odvolat, ale i propadnutí do služeb zrazeného a v nejhorším případě smrt.

Pěkné vyhlídky, proběhlo jí hlavou. Vrátila se zpět ke slibu mlčenlivosti a četla další poznámky. Nebylo tam již nic, co by ji zajímalo, až na větší podtržený nápis na konci stránky. Stály tam pouze dvě slova – slib věrnosti – a vykřičník.

Pocítila, jak se jí na zádech zježily chlupy. Pojem jí nic neříkal, ale každá buňka v jejím těle naznačovala, že se nejedná o nic triviálního. Zahnala nastupující pocit nevolnosti, odevzdaně odložila obě knihy a zhroutila se do polštářů. Zbytek noci jen bezděčně zírala do stropu, ruce složené na prsou a představovala si, jaké to asi je, ležet v rakvi a nic už necítit, nic už nemuset. Nikdy předtím nepřemýšlela nad něčím tak elementárním s takovou vážnosti. Nepřipadala si jako ten druh puberťáka, který by se vyžíval v depresivních obrazech a temných myšlenkách. Nikdy se nebrala tak vážně.

Teď však byla jiná situace. Svět kolem ní se zdál až příliš reálný. Dřív si pod slovem nebezpečí představovala, jak bude chycena po večerce v knihovně, ale nyní pro ni výraz získal nový význam. Už prostě nebyla Buckleyovic holčička, byla vše, co zbylo ze jména Buckley.

První paprsky slunce si pohrály s její tváří. Nezamhouřila oka. Ani teď se necítila unavená. S největší námahou se donutila vylézt z postele. Narozeninový den začínal opravdu výborně.

Posnídala malé dortíčky, které jí snaživí skřítci připravili a poprvé se přenesla do Londýna, aby si nakoupila potřebné učebnice. Bylo nezvyklé objevit se jen tak na ulici bez nepříjemného prachu v nose, jako když cestovala pomocí letaxové sítě.

Krátce se rozhlédla a vykročila směrem ke knihkupectví. Neušla ani deset kroků, když ji oslnil blesk fotoaparátu. Zakryla si dlaní oči, ale stejně nebyla schopná vidět víc než jen žluté světlo.

„Co to sakra..." zaklela a vytáhla hůlku.

„Slečno Buckleyová," promluvil na ni hlas z extrémní blízkosti. Udělala krok zpátky. Odkryla svoji tvář a zamrkala. Oči jí konečně přivykly světlu, a tak byla schopná vidět malou podsaditou ženu s obrovským brkem a za ní dva muže s fotoaparáty.

„Co po mně chcete?" odsekla naštvaně a věnovala jí opovržlivý pohled. Žena se vědoucně ušklíbla. Znala ten pohled. Patřil mezi základní zbraně kouzelnické smetánky. Obzvláště ženy mohly soutěžit v tom, která jej ovládá lépe. Adrianne by jistě patřila mezi ty lepší.

„Co uděláte se všemi těmi penězi, co jste zdědila?" vychrlila na ni reportérka. „Proč vás rodiče celou dobu schovávali?" Otázky následovaly rychle po sobě. Adrianne jim nevěnovala velkou pozornost. Nevěřícně sledovala ženu. Jak si něco takového mohla dovolit. Vztek v ní rostl. Všimla si, že lidé na ulici začali zastavovat a pozorovali scénu. Několik z nich si na ni ukázalo. Slyšela je šeptat její jméno.

„Zabila jste vaše rodiče?" poslední otázku slyšela dokonale. Zlost v ní vzkypěla takovým způsobem, že si ani neuvědomila, jak mávla hůlkou a bez jediného varování odzbrojila dotěrnou reportérku, že odletěla alespoň pět metrů daleko. Z pár kolemjdoucích se mezitím stal malý dav, který doprovodil Adriannino kouzlo překvapeným vzdechem.

Podívala se na dva fotografy a nadzvedla jedno obočí. Oba současně zavrtěli hlavou a rychlým krokem se vydali pomoci své šéfce. Adrianne dál neváhala, přitáhla si kabátek blíž k tělu a ztratila se v davu. Pár lidí ji ještě sledovalo pohledem, ale jak byla ulice plná těch, kdo si potřebovali koupit pomůcky do Bradavic, ztratila se jim rychle z dohledu.

Dnešek snad už nemohl být horší. Přemýšlela, jak ji poznali. Na veřejnosti se do té doby vůbec neukázala. Trochu ji to znepokojilo. Přeměnila šátek, který nosila kolem krku, na velký klobouk a narazila si ho do čela. Nestála o to, aby ji tu někdo poznal.

„Denní věštec!" najednou zaslechla volat malého chlapce na druhé straně ulice. Zamračila se. Proč už ho několik týdnů neviděla? Vždyť ho měli předplacený? Snažila se vybavit si, kdy jej naposledy četla, ale zaboha si nemohla vzpomenout. Jak na něco takového zapomněla? Vždyť v Bradavicích jej listovala každé ráno. Nepozorovaně přešla ulici a vyměnila noviny za několik svrčků.

Našla klidný kout na rohu ulice a podívala se na hlavní titulky. Několik rodin se pohřešuje, hlásal tučně vytištěný text. Pod ním byla fotka mladého páru a malého dítěte. Proběhla prvních pár řádků textu, aby se dozvěděla, že ministerstvo nemá zatím žádné stopy ani podezřelé. Vzpomněla si na rodiče, ale raději jejich obrazy neochotně zatlačila do pozadí. Otočila stránku. Vzpomínka, která začínala pomalu mlhavět opět nabrala jasný tvar. Fotka Alexandra a Marie-Anne Buckleyových zabírala více než půl stránky. Přečetla si titulek – Nejbohatší svobodná dívka v Anglii – Adrianne Buckleyová.

To nemohla být pravda. Alespoň, že její fotka, kterou někde záhadně získali, byla ještě z dob, kdy začínala studovat v Bradavicích a nebyla si tak téměř vůbec podobná. I přesto ji to rozladilo. Rozprostřela si noviny před obličejem, aby ji náhodou nikdo nepoznal. Článek byl velice stručný. Oznamoval jen přibližnou hodnotu jmění rodiny Buckleyů a seznam dalších bohatých dědiček. O smrti rodičů se v něm nemluvilo. Jak ale tato glosa také oznamovala, nebyla první, která se zabývala Buckleyovými. Pochopila, proč se Denní věštec stal u ní doma nežádoucí. Nebyla si jistá, zda by měla Edwardovi poděkovat nebo ne.

Když se ulice ještě více zaplnila, složila noviny a vmísila se do davu. Knihkupectví nebylo daleko, tak doufala, že jeho návštěvu zvládne bez dalších problémů. Vešla dovnitř a ihned si všimla několika známých tváří. Většinou to byli její spolužáci ze Zmijozelu. Několik z nich ji pozdravilo. Zdráhavě odpověděla na jejich nepřirozeně znějící ahoj a přesunula se do oddělení s literaturou pro sedmý ročník.

Proč ji zdravili? Do tohoto léta snad neznali ani její jméno natož, aby na ni někdy promluvili. Nepatřila ke zmijozelské nobilitě.

„Ahoj, Adrianne," houkla na ni štíhlá blondýnka stojící u vedlejšího regálu a zamávala jí. Adrianne opatrně přesunula pohled z knihy, kterou měla právě otevřenou, na onu dívku. Byla to Bridget Stoneová, jedna z jejích spolubydlících.

„Ahoj Bridget," odpověděla jí suchým formálním tónem a vrátila se ke své knize. Bridget ji celých šest let okázale ignorovala a pokud si jí výjimečně všimla, dala jí jasně najevo, že pro ni je jen póvl. Teď ji zdravila. Adrianne si připadala znečištěná byť i tak krátkou konverzací s někým takovým. Bridget však nehodlala jen tak odejít.

„Jak ses měla o prázdninách?" zeptala se sladkým hlasem a bezcitně hodila další knížku do svého košíku. Adrianne sledovala její gesto s nezměrným znechucením. Neodpověděla, jen si vzala poslední knížku, kterou potřebovala, a rychlým krokem se vydala porozhlédnout se po nějakých zajímavějších knihách. Brdget zůstala uraženě na místě. Naštěstí.

Se svolením prodavače vyšla do prvního patra, kde se nacházely vzácnější knihy. Nehledala nic konkrétního, ale přesto po očku sledovala nadpisy, kdyby objevila něco, co se týkalo kouzelnických slibů. Vybrala si několik knih o exotických přísadách do lektvarů a jednu o historii umění tvorby lektvarů.

„Můžu vám nějak pomoci?" hlas zpoza ní ji trochu vylekal. Během chvíle se však dala dohromady a s úsměvem se otočila. Byl to nový pomocník, kterého museli o prázdninách asi najmout.

„Ne, děkuji," odpověděla automaticky, ale pak se zarazila. „Vlastně ano. Nevíte o nějaké knize, která je zaměřená na kouzelnické sliby nebo dohody?"

Mladík se zamyslel a očima prolétl několik regálů. Mohlo mu být jen něco málo přes dvacet. Adrianne si jej však z Bradavic nepamatovala.

„Ne, myslím, že žádnou takovou nemáme," odvětil po chvíli. Adrianne se zatvářila zklamaně.

„Co se dá dělat," prohodila už více uvolněně a podala mu košík s knihami. „Vezmu si tedy jen tyhle." Přikývl a poklepal na hromádku hůlkou. Na vrchu se objevil kousek pergamenu, kde se postupně vypsaly jednotlivé sumy.

„Bude to rovných deset galeonů," řekl pomocník nakonec a kus listu jí podal. „Pokud byste chtěla, takovýto nákup u nás můžete vzít i na splátky" informoval ji zaníceně. Adrianne se pousmála, zběžně prošla účet a vytáhla z kapsy několik mincí, které mu následně podala.

„Drobné si nechte," prohodila a převzala od něj hromádku knih. Na odchodu už neviděla, jak se mladík zatvářil, když uviděl v dlani patnáct galeonů. Tak velkou částku pohromadě v životě nedržel v ruce.

Adrianne sešla opět do přízemí a už chtěla obchod opustit, když uslyšela několik dívčích hlasů. Zastavila se a podívala se jejich směrem. Stály u regálů s učebnicemi pro šestý ročník a něčemu se hihňaly.

„Ne, to nemůžeš myslet vážně! Oprvadu?" vychrlila ze sebe černovláska s neúměrně velkou vrstvou make-upu.

„Ale ano, na začátku prázdnin jsme se potkali na jednom večírku a on se konečně odhodlal a pozval mě na rande." Z úst ostatních dívek vyšlo jen závistivé ó.

„Nevěřím tomu, vždyť ještě na konci minulého roku se Malfoy zajímal jenom o Bridget. Jak to, že ses mu tak nejednou zalíbila?" Adrianne správně vytušila, o kom je řeč. Všechny smysly jí říkaly, že by měla pokračovat v cestě, prostě odejít a nepřemýšlet o tom, ale nohy jakoby jí zdřevěněly. Stála dál napůl schovaná za transparentem oznamujícím brzké vydání nové knížky od Amandy Flickové a poslouchala, jak rozhovor pokračoval.

„Myslím, že už měl Bridget plné zuby! Vždyť ho podváděla. Nemohl by se s ní ani ukázat doma. Pro svoji extravagantnost je ta holka ostudou všem významným rodinám!" osvětlila situaci drobná blondýnka, ve které Adrianne poznala Narcissu Blackovou.

„Na rozdíl od ní jsem se Luciusovými rodiči oficiálně seznámila už na konci července. Jeho matka mě zbožňuje," dodala zasněně a sledovala špatně skrývané nenávistné pohledy svých kamarádek.

„No, uvidíme, co pro něj budeš za měsíc, v Bradavicích bude mít spoustu dalších příležitostí," shrnula jedna z Narcissiných kamarádek, očividně ne příliš nadšená z jejího úspěchu.

„To je jedno," prohlásila odhodlaně Narcissa. „I kdyby si na chvíli našel někoho jiného, budu to ignorovat jako správná dáma. Vzít si Malfoye by pro naši rodinu bylo opravdu velké terno. Nevadilo by mi, kdyby mě lidé oslovovali lady Malfoyová. Takže udělám všechno pro to, abych mu ukázala, že jsem nad všechny ty detaily povznesená." Dívky se přestaly chichotat. Podle Adrianne byly některé z nich přímo konsternované tvrzením mladé Blackové. Žádná z nich už neřekla na adresu Luciuse jediné slovo. Diskuze byla prostě uzavřena a Narcissa Blacková slavila své první vítězství.

Adrianne ji pozorovala se stejně smíšenými pocity. Nenapadlo ji, že někdo může být tak ambiciózní v něčem jako je manželství. Za těch několik dní, které uběhly od jejího nočního sblížení s Luciusem, ji ani jednou nenapadlo, že by spolu mohli třeba jen chodit, natož aby si ji bral. Byly snad její hodnoty pokroucené? Nechtělo se jí o tom přemýšlet. Ona ho přeci nechtěla pro sebe. I tak v sobě pocítila osten žárlivosti, který ne a ne zmizet.

Další část rozhovoru už neslyšela, jelikož se dívky přesunuly k pokladně. V obchodě ji už nic nedrželo, tak se vydala obejít ještě několik dalších knihkupectví, jestli by nenašla nějakou knížku o slibech.

Cestou se zastavila ještě u madame Malkinové, aby si vyzvedla všechny objednané hábity. Nemohla si nevšimnout reakce několika čarodějek, které byly uvnitř, když madame vyslovila její jméno. Byla ráda, že aspoň ona si zachovala profesionalitu a i když jí bylo jasné, že také četla nejeden článek o její rodině, nedala na sobě nic znát.

Zastesklo se jí po časech, kdy ji nikdo nepoznával. Rodiče dobře věděli, proč držet její existenci co nejvíce v tajnosti. Do knihkupectví šla celou cestu s hlavou sklopenou a snažila se vyhnout jakémukoliv očnímu kontaktu.

Když vešla do Barneyho obchodu, do nosu ji uhodila známá vůně starých knih. Vdechla ji s hříšným potěšením a přesunula se k pultu. Za ním stál vysoký vychrtlý kouzelník v omšelém hábitů, který byl prán už tolikrát, že se jeho původní barva téměř nedala identifikovat. V ruce držel tenký svazek, do něhož měl zabořený obličej. Ani nezaregistroval, že Adrianne vešla.

„Dobrý den," pokusila se upoutat jeho pozornost. Marně. Prodavač naučeným pohybem otočil stránku a bez mrknutí pokračoval ve čtení.

„Můžu se na něco zeptat?" oslovila jej znovu, tentokrát o poznání hlasitěji. Ani teď však nepřišla žádná reakce. Adrianne ztratila trpělivost a bouchla pěstí do pultu.

„Haló!" křikla na něj podrážděně. Muž nevypadal, že by ho její reakce vyvedla z míry. Jakoby se nic nedělo, odlepil oči od knížky a podíval se na zákaznici.

Nečekala, jestli něco řekne nebo ne a šla rovnou k věci: „Potřebovala bych nějakou knihu, která by se zabývala dohodami mezi kouzelníky a způsoby, jakými lze zaručit jejich plnění, nevíte o něčem takovém?" Kouzelník odložil svoji knížku na pult a pečlivým pohybem uhladil její sametový obal.

„Máme knížky o dohodách mezi čaroději, ale pokud máte na mysli kouzelnické sliby, obávám se, že vám nemůžu posloužit. Navíc nevím, na co potřebuje dívka vašeho věku tak složitou literaturu."

Adrianne se oběma rukama opřela o pult a vrhla na něj nevraživý pohled. „Není vaše starost, co je pro mě vhodné nebo ne, potřebuji jen tu knihu. Jestli nic takového nemáte, není o čem diskutovat."

Čaroděj se nervózně podrbal na plešce. „Nemáme, ale když to tak nutně potřebujete, vím, kde by se taková kniha dala sehnat." Na tváři se mu objevil škodolibý úsměv. Adrianne si tiše povzdechla a vytáhla z kapsy několik galeonů.

„Bude to stačit?" zeptala se čistě obchodním tónem. Prodavač od ní převzal peníze a přepočítal si je.

„Vzhledem k tomu, že ta kniha, kterou sháníte, nepatří zrovna mezi legální literaturu, je pro mě opravdu nebezpečné říkat vám o ní něco. Vůbec se neznáme. Nevím, jestli vám můžu věřit." Vytáhla dalších pět galeonů a položila je s tázavým pohledem na pult. Muž si je opět se zalíbením prohlédl a když se přesvědčil, že jsou pravé, schoval je do kapsy saka.

„Myslím, že za tohle už mi to riziko stojí," objasnil a vytáhl drobnou kartičku. Textem dolů ji posunul k Adrianne. Zadívala se na malý papírek a nejistě si jej vzala do ruky.

„Otočit až venku!" upozornil ji kouzelník a máchnutím ruky ji propustil. Bez dalšího váhání uposlechla a vyšla opět na ulici. Teprve poté otočila kartičku a přečetla si ozdobný text. Amburyho temný archiv – stálo na prvním řádku. Na druhém byla adresa – Obrtlá ulice.

Notnou chvíli zírala na text na kartičce, než si plně uvědomila jeho význam. Obrtlá ulice. Ještě nikdy tam nebyla. Doupě černé magie, říkalo se jí také. Nikdy se nechtěla zaplést do takovým problémů. Temná kouzla ji nijak nelákala. Měla snad teď dostatečný důvod změnit názor? Nebyla si jistá. Dívala se směrem, kde se Příčná ulice měnila v úzký průchod, který ji víc než jasně odděloval od Obrtlé ulice. Bylo tam ticho a temno. Pár pobudů se potulovalo kolem. Projít nepozorovaně na druhou stranu nemusel být takový problém.

Stála dlouhé minuty a zírala do prázdná, než se definitivně rozhodla. Nic nebylo jako dřív, neměla tedy žádný důvod držet se stejných hodnot. Přestala přemýšlet o tom, co bylo. Vykročila k Obrtlé ulici.


End file.
